


My Place in The World

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Helluva Boss universe:After your parents' death in the last extermination that occurred in hell, you are forced to move in with your biological mother Millie, who tries in every way to reconnect with you.She gets you a job at I.M.P., you just accept to try to adapt to, which obviously doesn't work, because of your aversion to murder, which causes a great family conflict between the two of you.Hazbin Hotel universe:By making friends on social networks with the princess of hell, you accept the job of the psychologist for the reabilitate demons, so, being an employee, the hotel became your new home. Even without being in total or little harmony with what's left of your biological family, working on the hotel, you makes new friends, goes through bad and good times, and finds love again, even though she's kind of difficult at first.
Relationships: Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> It's another fanfic that I left shelved and that I modified about two times Lol. Hope you guys like it ^^

You leaned against the window of the car and watched the places you passed, while you petted your cat, which was lying and sleeping peacefully on your lap.

You were going to a place where you'd be forced to live until you made 18. From the reflection, you could see that Millie reached out to try to comfort you, but she backed away, as if she was afraid or didn't know what to do.

Even if she continued, you wouldn't allow her to comfort you. She rarely visited you where you lived for the last 15 years of your life, seeming to deny the motherly affection to which you were entitled.

Your mother always said that Millie conceived you very early, but that was no excuse. Until after several shed tears, you stamped your foot and decided that you wouldn't care for her either.

And that was what you continued to do.

Your only consolation at that moment was your Saleos. She was a beautiful and cute black cat, with blood-red eyes and a red pentagram in her forehead. Your parents allowed you to adopt her, just before the fateful extermination.

"We arrived at home!" She exclaimed happily.

You didn't answer, just gripped the suitcase's handle and left.

"Come on, I'll show you your new room, isn't it cool? You'll have a room just for you!" Millie said as she held your left hand.

You could feel she was trying hard to make you happy, you forced a smile, not to be in vain. The barely existent smile faded once and for all when Millie's unbearable husband appeared.

He looked nervous and anxious as always, you'd never forgive him for what he did.

"Hey Y/N everything's okay? Want me to carry this suitcase for you? It seems kinda heavy ..."

"Go fuck yourself, ya fucking shorty!" You answered bluntly as you spat on his face, which fell straight on his forehead.

Millie cringed when she saw Moxxie completely shocked by what you just did.

"Moxx, be patient with her please, she just lost my parents and it wasn't very easy, neither for her nor for me!" She asked sweetly, knowing that her husband couldn't say no to her pleases. 

"For you I'll try, honey!" He replied as he walked slowly toward the bathroom to wash his face.

Millie sighed sadly and headed for the stairs. Upstairs, you walked, until the third door on the right had a sign saying "Welcome, Y/N", with a heart next to it drawn in blood.

You rolled your eyes and opened the door, finding the room already furnished with all your things from the old house, where you lived with your real parents. On the bedside table was your family picture, you took the picture in your hands and genuinelly smiled at it.

Mom, Dad and you, all perfect until that they insisted on taking your custody, what you least wanted was to be with the one you hated after the death of the ones you loved most. Oh how you hated that bastard, For more than 10 years he has had more than enough attention that you wanted.

"Knock knock, can I come in?"

You heard knocking on the door and smiled when you saw it was Millie. You two would live with each other at least for the next 3 years, so you decided to give it a chance to try to have a better relationship with her.

"So did you like your new room?" She asked as she sat beside you on the bed.

"Yes, thanks for packing up!" You thanked her with a smile.

"But it was Moxx who packed everything for you!" She answered with a smile.

"Really?" You asked, in a not too surprised tone, he was already several years trying to win you over, but you weren't easy at all.

You couldn't tell Millie about how you felt, or even to your parents, so you talked about it with the few virtual friends you had.

"Yes and he's really trying, could you try to get along with him at least a little like this?" She asked, joining the thumb and forefinger in a small space. And you coudn't say no to her every time she did those puppy eyes.

"... OK I'm gonna try, but I don't promise anything!" You said, unable to believe your own words.

"Oh thank you, my daughter!" She said, before hugging you really tight in her small arms.

You put your hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Don't go too far, you still don't have the right to call me that!" You were angry with her while you crossed your arms and turned to the light red wall.

She sighed sadly, looking very frustrated, but soon smiled again.

"... Well, It's good that you get along with him and me too, because you'll work with us!"

What she said made your big yellow almond eyes widen.

"What? Do you want me to work at IMP?"

"Yeah, just imagine, we'll be coworkers, it's gonna be so much fun!" Millie looked so excited, you just couldn't deny it. Again.

"OK" You shrugged.

"All right, no need to worry, Blitzø already has your resume, oh I'll ask him to give you a pay raise"

You laughed nervously as she walked out of the room.

"I'll call you at dinner, feel free to everything. Oh, and I love you really much!"

"Yeah, I know!" You shouted back before she closed the door.

Suddenly, you felt something warm in your lap, when looking down, you gave the only other genuine smile that day, to see that it was your cat. She always did that when she felt you were sad.

"I'll be fine, Saleos!" You said, while stroking her back."I just ... I don't know when!"

Soon after, you put on your headphones with loud music to distract yourself a little. Outside the room, Millie sighed again and put her hand on your bedroom door.

"What's up? Have things improved between the girls in this house?" Moxxie asked, trying to be cheerful as possible. 

"Nothing Moxx, nothing!" She screamed, as a way to expel all those negative emotions out, as much as she understood that all these were consequences of what she did in the past. "And the worst thing is that I know this is all my fault. I should never have left her being looked after by my parents, I should take care of her, I should be her mother. But I was a heartless coward!"

While venting, Millie burst into tears and knelt on the floor. Moxxie immediately felt bad for his wife and comforted her with the strongest hug he could give.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be fine, you'll see. One day, she'll forgive you when finally see the wonderful mother you'll become!" He said.

"Sweetie, it's very sweet that you want to comfort me, but saying that everything will be okay, just makes things even worse. Because I know it won't!" She replied, furiously punching the floor, full of anger at herself.

He felt even worse and simply hugged her without saying anything, while she sobbed with tears.


	2. II

You decided to sit at the computer, which was your little refuge from all your problems, at least for a while, but it was already a great relief to you. 

You: Hey sis, do you have time to talk for a while?

You typed a message to a girl you befriends with, who a short time ago revealed to you as the princess of hell, Charlie. It wasn't always that you could interact, because most of her time was running a hotel, but whenever you two could talk, you felt a strong connection of friendship and it made you happy that she said she felt the same way.

Your eyes sparkled when you realized that she answered your message.

Charlie: Hey, how you doing sweet girl?

You: Doin' great I think, how were you in the interview?

Charlie: It didn't go really well, but I know everything will work out

You smiled at her optimism.

You: I'm living with Millie now

Charlie: Cool! And are you enjoying it?

You: Yes, I can give a chance to her, the problem is "him"

Charlie: Think on the bright side, you're closer to your biological mother, you so lucky to have her with you and giving you attention now 

You remember that Charlie told you that her mother was very absent in her life. Not like yours now wanted to demonstrate.

You: You're right :3

Charlie: Hey, you're the number one student in psychology right?

You: Yes, why you ask me that?

Charlie: Because my hotel needs a psychologist for the rehabilitated, would you take the job? If you don't feel well living under the same roof as your step father

That message made your heart overflow with happiness, see yourself away from that damn one that drove your mother away from you was what you most wanted. But there was a catch: You were only 15 years old, you had to thank that it wasn't a permanent age.

You: I'd love to, but I'm still in the custody of Millie and her fucking shitty husband

Charlie: Wait, you were born here in hell, right?

You: Yes. Why again?

Charlie: I'm over 100 years old and still look i'm in my 20's, we birth demons can control our ages! I mean, I really want you to make it up to your mom, but this separation may be better for you for now

You smiled broadly, but you still had to try to work with her, she would probably be very sad if you speed up your adulthood and move to another city in such a short time.

You: It's a really unique proposition, can you give me some time to think?

Charlie: Of course, no pressure. Is two months good for you or you need more?

You: Great, in two months I'll give you my answer ok?

Charlie: Ok ;)

The princess and you kept talking to each other for a long time. In two years of friendship, she and you have never had a disagreement, Charlie was worthy of admiration and too good by the standards of hell. It made her unique.

At early night, you heard knocking on the door again.

"My most precious imp, dinner is ready, Moxx made your favorite food today" Millie warned.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks Mills" You politely declined.

"I know, it's because you don't want to be near Moxxie right?" She asked as she entered the room, an obvious expression of sadness on her face. 

You felt a little bad for her, but you just couldn't help but hate her husband. You nodded, shaking your head up and down.

"Then I bring your food here in your room, I'll be right back, I love you so much" She said before going.

"Whatever!" You shouted back and gave a small smile.

Time skip:

It was bedtime, even with no light coming into the dark room, you still moved around the bed, thinking about your parents, Millie's job offer, and Charlie's job offer. Suddenly the door opened again. You turned to the side, thinking it was yet another of Moxxie's attempts to approach you.

"Remember I promised to sleep with you? I really don't wanna waste more time!"

Hearing her sweet voice, you turned and smiled at her, as she lay beside you on the bed.

"But and he..."

"He can sleep without me for a few weeks!" Millie assured you.

"Millie why did you leave me?" You heard his screams from their bedroom. 

You both laughed at the same time.

"Do you want to sleep near me?" She aske, while open one of her arms.

You came closer and snuggled into her chest. It was so cozy, you felt peaceful, protected and loved. You could feel sleep coming, when a yawn came out of your lips.

"You can sleep tranquil, I'll be here for you always, I promise I'll never leave you again!" She assured you in a whisper, which made you smile a little and fight no more to keep the eyes open.

You closed your eyes slowly and fell asleep, feeling one of her hands running through your curly, white hair and small horns, as she watched your sleep with loving eyes.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I changed the rating, because I just realized the type of content in future chapters lol  
> BirdstarOfSkyclan helped me with the bad grammar, I'm glad i'm learning more.

2 weeks later ...

"Y/N, wakey wakey!"

You slowly opened your sleepy eyes when your ears caught Millie's whispered attempts at waking you up.

"Hmm... What happened?" You grunted before yawning.

"It's time to work!" She said, very excited as she squeezed your cheeks.

"But I don't even know how to handle guns, and I don't know anything about murder!" You said, as a last attempt to convince her not to put you to work at that terrible place. 

"Don't worry you silly baby, you"ll see that after get the hang of it, it's super easy. I will teach you everything I know!" She answered, as she pulled your hands up to lift your still sleepy body from the bed.

Time skip:

You closed your eyes and leaned your head against the car window to try to take a little nap on the way to the office.

"Hey Y/N, you look healthy..." Moxxie said, trying to approach you again.

"Go fucking die!" You insulted him again, without opening your eyes.

In the first 2 months you worked at IMP, you felt it wasn't the right job for you, the great weekly salary didn't pay off. 

Not only for all the murders, but also for Blitzø. You had to admit that you did think he was kinda cute. But when he started stalking you, waking up next to you in bed and filming you when you wanted some "time to relax alone", it eliminated all the chances you had of feeling sympathy for him. 

Not to mention the times when you stayed at the reception desk in Loona's place because she had an extremely strong hangover and had to hold the calls and be forced to listen to the conversations and intentions of that sinister and extremely vulgar bird demon who called there every single day without fail. 

On the outside, you pretended it was okay so as not to upset Millie, but inside, you writhed in despair, agony, and sadness. The death of your parents really had marked you forever, causing an deep aversion to murder.

Suddenly, you remembered Charlie's proposal and realized it was what you wanted to do with your life: you wanted to help souls toward redemption and reduce Hell’s population without another extermination like the one that took your parents from you. 

"Why are you in such a hurry, what’s so urgent?" Millie asked. 

"I need to get on the computer!” You stopped to answer, then rushed to the bedroom to give your answer to your friend and future boss. 

Millie was left staring after you for a moment before she shook her head. 

"Must be a teenager thing!" Millie said, while shrugging.

You: YES, I ACCEPT THE JOB!!!!!!!!

You typed with capital letters and lots of exclamation marks to show how excited you were about the idea.

Charlie: Really??? Y/N, I'm so glad that we'll see each other in person, no, even better: Live together in person!

You: Me too Chals, when can I start my new job?

Charlie: Today we get 3 new rehabilitated and 2 of them got interested and signed up for the hotel's psychological help program, I've already provided everything for the psychology room and a bedroom in the hotel for you 

You: Okay, I'll pack up, see you later Chals, thank you very much for this opportunity :3

Charlie: You're welcome, i'm glad to help, see you later <3

With a huge smile on your lips, you let out a long breath and began packing your suitcase with your clothes and small belongings that fit it. Right after, you got 2 more suitcases that were hidden in your closet. Inside was $ 150,000 that you took from your old home before you moved.

Who knows if you would need it? 

You grabbed your picture again and you and stared at it for a long time. The doubt that this was the right thing to do crossed your mind.

But you soon saw that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and you knew there probably wouldn’t be another like it for the next millennia, and decided that you would go anyway, while you stashed the picture in the suitcase too.

"Okay, Charlie said you can control your age because you were born a demon!" You said to yourself and closed your eyes, focusing on all your power and feeling the change happening throughout your body.

You felt yourself grow taller, your breasts increased in size and your hair lengthened. You were now an eighteen year old demoness. Saleos looked very surprised to see you change so suddenly, and you smiled at her expression. She was too cute.

To complement your transformation, you tied 2 strands of hair with elastic bands to hide your horns, and right after took the eyeliner and drew 2 small hearts just kissing your cheekbones.

The only thing that didn't change about you was your bangs, which always fell in front of your eye.

Meanwhile, Millie was getting ready to go shopping with Moxxie for the house, but first, she went to your bedroom to let you know, so that you wouldn't be worried.

"Hey sweetie, we'll go ... Millie came into the room and gasped at your sudden growth, looking like she saw a human wandering around. "...Y/N, what happened to you?"

You just smiled and walked over to her, knelt down, and gave her a big hug.

"Millie, thanks for everything you did for me, but I just can't work for IMP or be here. I'm going to work at Hazbin Hotel and I'll live there from now on!" You said calmly, hoping she was understanding with you.

"... What? Are you crazy? You can't quit your good job like that!" She folded her arms in protest.

"I can and I will, I'm already 18!" You shouted back.

"Do you think I'm going to let you ruin your life because of a damn phase?" She said, starting to raise her voice.

"It's not a phase, I want to help others so that they don't end like MY parents!" You retorted in an even louder scream, which made her lower her guard.

But it didn't take long for her to want to argue with you again, leaving you extremely frustrated that you had thought of having a stable relationship with her.

"I'm your mother, I am the one who decides what is best for you!" She replied, looking very angry. "Now go back to being 15, right now young lady!" 

You felt your blood start to boil in anger. It was time to tell her some very painful truths that you'd been keeping close to your heart for a long time.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, you'll finally meet Cherri! And the first meet will not be very "pleasant"

Your feelings at that moment was an extremely bad mix of anger and sadness. Tears were constantly coming out of your eyes and rolling down your cheeks as you spoke.

"... You're not and will NEVER replace my mother's place. Assume once and for all: You're just trying to get close to me, because of this damn purge. While I was on the other side of IMP City, sad because I wanted at least some attention and care from you, you remade your life with another one and pretended that I didn't exist. But I got tired, I'd rather not have been born, than to have you as my birth mother. I don't want to see you ever again, I hate you!"

Her face became a sad expression and at the same time shocked by all the things you said, while tears were also spilling from her eyes. You took your things, and was ready to go with Sal, the only things you needed to go and never return to.

"... Oh my God, what have I done?" Millie said, realizing that she fucked up. Again.

She immediately got up to keep you from going. With tears still in your eyes, you pushed her into your closet and locked her inside it.

You cleared your sadness' pearls again, got your suitcases and continued on your way.

"Come on, Saleos!" You warned your cat.

She made a meow in response and accompanied you.

"Y/N, please don't go like this!" She screamed as she knocked endlessly on the door.

You pretended not to hear her desperate pleas and went on your way. 

Moxxie, who had already prepared to go, soon rushed to Millie's help when he heard her screams and opened the door.

"Honey, what happened?" He asked, visibly concerned. "Where's Y/N?"

"Moxxie, please don't let my daughter go!" She begged as she held his hands.

"... I'll do what I can, honey!"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went out of the house. He found you sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for the taxi to be taken to the Hazbin Hotel. He hesitated a little at first, but finally said something.

"... Y/N, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to now, but ..."

"You got it, get the fuck outta here!" You answered, refusing to make eye contact with him.

He was silent for a moment, leaving you relieved. Until your relief turned to revolt when you heard his irritating voice again.

"Look, Millie is really sad and sorry for what she did and..." 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. "I told you I don't want to see you, I doubt if I had no blood connection to Millie, you'd care about me, so don't pretend you care and get away from me!"

He sighed sadly and walked slowly back home as you put on your headphones to avoid hearing anything he could say. You raised your head and saw the car that used to be your parents', which they left for you as soon as you turned 18, as well as the inheritance.

You quietly went into the house again and got your car keys. You put everything in the trunk before opening the front door.

"You can enter first!" You told your cat.

She obeyed you and quickly jumped in the back seat.

You got in, started the car and stepped on the gas, with no regrets. You didn't have a driver's license, but you learned by watching your parents drive.

Your phone vibrated, indicating that you've received a new message. Even if it wasn't Millie, you couldn't answer, you didn't want to die from a car crash before you got to the hotel.

Time skip:

"And here we are, Hazbin Hotel!" You warned Saleos.

You got out of the car with your things and your cat and walked to the entrance. There was Charlie, she was jumping enthusiastically while a huge smile spread across her face.

"Y/N, kitty, welcome to the Hazbin Hotel!" She shouted happily, until she noticed your clear sadness. "What happened?"

"Many things Chals, many things!" You answered by involving her in a hug and crying again.

Even on the other side of the screen of your electronic devices, Charlie was the best friend in this world.

"Oh, lot of bad things happened huh? Calm down, everything it's gonna be fine. Do you want to talk better inside?" She asked. 

You sniffled and nodded, shaking your head up and down.

"Come on, let me carry this suitcases for you!" She took your heavy things with her special princess' powers and you two walked. "I think you better take a quick tour now, this is the hotel bar. Oh, hey Husk. That's Husk!"

The cat demon with a bottle in his hand looked at you both. While Charlie waved aggressively, you waved a little sheepishly.

He said nothing and looked back at the void.

At the bar, there were some demons talking to each other while they drank.

"I'd like to settle in my new room before the tour continues. I mean, if it's possible for you!" You asked her.

"Oh, sure let's go!" She replied, opening a toothy smile.

You took a deep breath, a brand new "life" started for you and although you were happy, you were a little nervous about all this change.


	5. V

"Here it is, I hope you like it!" Charlie said, pointing to the door to your new room, at the end of one of the hallways on the third floor. Known as the hallway of the employees' bedrooms.

"Thank you for accompanying me here!" You thanked her with a smile.

"This is the least I can do for one of the only persons who care about me in this world!" She said, holding your hands.

Soon after, you gave her another hug of thanks.

"You're so special, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"! You said.

She gave a pure smile at you.

"I wait for you here! She said.

"You don't need to, come with me!" You insisted.

"Okay!"

She and you talked while you put things in the right places. The first thing you did was put your family picture in the drawer next to the bed.

After that, Charlie took you to talk to her in the lobby and you talked all about the roller coaster that was being your life at that time. Being working and living in the hotel was like a sigh of relief to you.

"Wow Y/N, I didn't know that Millie was so incomprehensible!" She commented, before taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Yes, maybe it's because she wanted me to be close to her, but I couldn't take it anymore. If she really loved me, she'd understand!" You said, while lowering your head in sadness.

"Yes it's true. I deeply feel that you belong up here with us!" She agreed.

"I hope this is a good thing!" You laughed. "But I keep imagining that if she didn't accept this decision, imagine when she finds out I'm pansexual?"

"Hey, in a moment she'll understand when she sees that it makes you happy!"

"I hope so!"

Not long after, a girl approached you both.

"Hey Charlie, won't you show her her new office?" She said, from what Charlie described to you, that was Vaggie, her girlfriend.

"Hello, you must be Vaggie!" You smiled sympathetically and you both shook hands.-"Best known as the extremely lucky manager to have Chals here as your love!"

"You got it!" She smiled.

"And Vaggie's absolutely right, I'll show you your new workplace!" Charlie got up and before going with you, gave a tender kiss on Vaggie's cheek.

You can't help but smile at their cute interaction, recalled your old relationship with Gabriela, one of your neighbors who ended up becoming a very close friend of yours when you wwas 14. You started to have romantic feelings for her and she happily agreed to be your girlfriend.

But it didn't work out and you both broke up shortly before your parents died, but your friendship remained firm and strong. She was a great support to you, even if only by messaging after she moved.

Meanwhile, Cherri was at the hotel to visit her best friend. She went to the kitchen and got 2 large smoothies' cups. It was their custom to drink it until they threw up.

"Hey Cherri!" One of the demons she knew, who was passing by, greeted her.

She struggled to hold the tray with one hand and waved back. But she didn't see the cardboard cylinder a few steps ahead and ended up tripping over it.

You were distracted talking to Charlie as you walked to your work room.

When suddenly, your hair and the rest of your body were covered in mango smoothie.

"Ugh, why don't you look where you walk next time?"

You wiped the drink off your face when you looked at whoever said that.

And... Wow. You felt like your heart skipped a beat.

You were fascinated, practically speechless. Every detail of her being was just perfect. But in spite of your dazzles, you were not known for taking shit home.

"What? You stumble, spill it all over me and I'm the one to blame. Something's not right, huh?" You hit back.

Cherri was soon surprised, no one but Sir Pentious had the courage to face her like that, because they knew what she was capable of. Until you show up.

"What?" She asked while placing a hand on her waist.

"Did I stuttered?"

She smirked and approached you. You started to try as hard as you could not to demonstrate the effect she had on you.

"Kid, do you know who I am?" She said. Fucking Satan, even her voice was perfect.

"Spill one more of those things on me again and I'll show you who I am!"

Before a possible fight started, Charlie walked in between you two, with a nervous laugh.

"Ok, ok girls, no fights at my hotel. Y/N, you still need to see your room!" She said.

"Ok, I have more important things to do!" She said, before returning the way she came.

"There are such nice people around here. Hm!" You grunted while trying to get the excess wet out of your shirt.

"Uhhh, do you want to take a shower and change clothes before we proceed?" Charlie asked.

"If possible!" You answered.

She waited patiently, while you returned to the room and took a shower. At least that inopportune moment, served for you to try on the clothes you chose to wear at work.

Time skip:

"Well, there it is!" She announced happily pointing to the door, it had a gold plaque, which had the words "Psychological Support."

You turned the knob and opened the door, it was a room painted light red. It had a table with a notebook and a pen in the corner, a black divan, and a chair for psychologist and patient.

"So did you like it?" Charlie asked.

You had a smile on your face while still watching everything your eyes could see in the room.

"If you want we can change the color ..."

"I loved it!" You surprised the princess with another ight hug, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to show all the gratitude you had for her. "No need to change anything, it's perfect. Thank you once again!"

"You're welcome. If you want to have a break ..."

"No, I really want to start working today!" You answered.

"As you wish!" She smiled.

It was a long day at work, you listened to the problems your patients had and helped them with some doubts they had, for example: If they would ever overcome their traumas and problems that haunted their souls and if it was really possible that they had salvation.

You treated them with sweetness and understanding, responding that no matter how long, nothing lasted forever and that if they were really sorry for what they did, they deserved a second chance.

Your heart overflowed with happiness when they seemed so grateful for your help.

At night, even though it was early compared to the time everyone in the hotel would sleep, you decided to go to sleep early. So many things happened in just one day. You opened the door to your room and smiled when Saleos received you, strolling between your legs and purring.

"Hey Sally!" You said, taking her in your arms and caressing her. "Mommy is so tired!" You said, before yawning. 

You put her on your bed and changed your work clothes for your pajamas, which was a pink short shorts and a white tank top. Then you used the dressing table mirror to tie your hair in a hair bun.

You lay down and waited to immediately fall asleep, resting your head on the pillow. But for some reason, you couldn't stop thinking about the woman who spilled smoothie on you.

You generally didn't like rude people at all, but there was something about her. Her face seemed to have been photographed in your mind and her voice recorded in your eardrums.

Your eyes slowly closed. Unintentionally, a smile formed on your lips. The more you thought about her, the more your feelings intensified.


	6. VI

The next day, the sound of the cell phone alarm clock disturbing your ears forced you to wake up. You stretched and scratched your eyes, still a little tired.

You turned off the music and checked for any new notifications, when you remembered the message you had received the day before when you moved.

It was really who you imagined. You tried like never before to try to ignore it, but your curiosity was inevitable. You looked around, as if someone was looking.

"This is just between the two of us, okay?" You told your cat, who was lying on the edge of the bed.

You opened your messages and there was nothing but 2 pictures. The first was a picture of Millie, she appeared to be in the hospital with a newborn in her arms.

It was ... You. In the second photo, she was with a demon you didn't know, he was much taller than her, maybe the explanation of why you were taller than any IMP. They were both hugging each other.

You had no doubt that you were your biological father. You tried as hard as you could to control yourself, but you couldn't stand it and started to cry.

Soon after, you aggressively wiped the tears from your eyes.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" You said to yourself.

Despite everything that had happened and you were still hurt, you knew that deep down you still cared about Millie's concern about not knowing if you were okay being that far away.

You had to do something about it.

Meanwhile...

"Now just one more drop of hypochlorous acid ..." Baxter said, while concentrating on putting the right amount in the chemical composition.

It was vital that nothing interrupted him, so he created the laboratory in the old attic, which was far from everything and everyone and nobody knew where it was.

"Hey Baxter!" Niffty shouted.

The fright caused him to drop more than 10 drops and the chemical mixture exploded on his face.

He slowly turned around, Niffty couldn't help but laugh when she saw his hair stood up and his face all pink.

"What's funny?" He asked, totally indifferent to her.

"I'm sorry, but you look like one of Angel's toys!" She commented between more laughs.

"Whatever!" He replied, while cleaning his face and straightening his hair. "What do you want?"

"I came to bring your breakfast, why didn't you go to the cafeteria today?" She asked, approaching and placing the tray of food on an empty table.

"I had left something unfinished yesterday!" He replied.

Niffty took a deep breath. She worried about how Baxter prioritized all that science work and didn't care about anything else.

"Oh Baxie, y'know, life is not just that!" She said, resting one of her little hands on his cheek and and genuine look of concern at her face.

"Oh no, not that again!" He said mentally, when he started cathing those feelings again.

His heart was racing at a thousand an hour, his hands were sweating, things he didn't like, but thinking and being close to Niffty made him feel good. 

He would have no problem with that, until he failed to find a plausible explanation in science for what he was feeling.

Niffty was soon saddened when he walked away from her.

"Forgive me, but I already told you that I don't like to be touched. Thank you for bringing me food!" He said, acting as cold as the ocean on the day he never returned to the surface.

She forced a smile and nodded, before going back to her chores, which were not few. She had already accepted that she'd never fight for the love of anyone else, to avoid the risk of getting hurt. But that didn't stop her from being around him, because it made her smile uncontrollably.

In the meantime, you started looking for Charlie with your cat, it wasn't good for her to be stuck in the room all the time. But you couldn't find her anywhere.

In the lobby, there was no one who knew where she was, except for the Radio Demon. Your spine froze just for looking at him, if he already scared you in the legends they told about him, personally it was much worse.

Like Vaggie, you didn't trust him 100%. It was a good time for anyone you knew to not show up. After several moments of self-encouragement, you decided to walk up to him and ask.

"Uhhhhh excuse me, sir!" You said, hoping he heard it already.

He turned to you, that sinister smile still on his face.

"Oh, the new employee. What can I serve you, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Please, do you know where Charlie is?" You asked politely. 

He looked at the watch on his right wrist and looked at you again.

"At these times, she's always giving classes to the rehabilitated, in that corridor, third door on the right!" He replied, pointing in the right direction.

"Ok, thank you!" You said, taking Saleos in your arms as a reflex to protect her and hastened to the place he told you to.

You knocked on the door 3 times and waited.

"You may come in!" Charlie hummed, which made you laugh as you entered the room.

"Morning, I hope I'm not bothering!" You said.

"Oh no, we're almost at the end of class!" She explained, as she put the chalk back on the table.

"So, I wanted to ask you a favor ..."

"For the love of my wigs, is this a kitten?" A strangely familiar voice interrupted you mid-sentence.

You turned towards the students and didn't believe what your eyes just saw. When Charlie said there was a patient at the hotel called Angel, you didn't believe it was him.

He looked completely enchanted with your kitten, his eyes shining, the pair of arms up on his face and the low pair on the school table.

"Hey Charlie ... Is that who I think he is?" You leaned over slightly and whispered.

"Angel Dust? It's him. Do you know him from somewhere?" She asked, putting her hands on your shoulders.

Your entire face reddened even more with the answer you could give her. It all started when you were 12 and started to notice that the forbidden videos that you sometimes caught your parents watching were not that bad. 

Quite the opposite.

You learned how to use your hands to stimulate certain parts of your body that, even at a young age, made you see how pleasant it was to sin. It became a custom during the week for you.

"His reputation has even reached IMP City!" You answered, hoping she believed.

"What's his name? Or hers?" He asked, not taking his eyes of her.

"It's her, Saleos!" You answered, trying to act as normal as possible. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Please!" He replied, opening a smile and extending his arms in your direction.

You approached and put your cat in his arms, he held her with the second pair of arms and with the first pair, caressed her.

"Hey, hey Sally, you're such a pretty kitty!"

You smiled at their interaction, so sweet that you feared you could get diabetes.

"Do you're a animals' lover too?" You asked, to start a subject.

"Totally babe, I even have a piggy!" He replied.

"Do you have a piggy? Oh man, I really wanted one, but my parents let me adopt a cat!" You laughed. "But this is not a problem, I love her!"

"Hey, what if they could be playmates?" He suggested.

"Are you kidding? It'll be awesome, just imagine the cute pictures..."

"Caham, the class is not over yet!" Charlie warned. "Not that I want to interrupt you two, but..."

"Ok, party pooper!" He said, handing Saleos back in your arms. "See you later!"

"That's for sure!" You smiled broadly. 

You spoke to Charlie, gave her Millie's number and left to explore the rest of the hotel you didn't know. The consultations were every 2 days, for your patients to reflect a little before the next time.

But meeting personally with Angel Dust, reminded you of when you were in your pre-teens, you confessed only to Gabriela that you had the impossible sexual fantasy, that the one who opened the lust doors for you, would be the one who would take what's left of pure in your soul: Your virginity.

That day, you met a demon who said that he satisfied the demons who wanted him for money.

Perhaps, it wasn't as impossible as you thought.


	7. VII

Night came, although it was a little difficult to distinguish the two, since the sky of hell was always red with that giant pentagram printed.

At a glance, you noticed one more of Angel's escapades that Charlie once mentioned to you.

You walked to the bar again and sat down. You didn't used to drink, but you needed information.

"Hey Husk!" You greeted him.

He turned and looked at you, seeming to be aware of your strange behavior.

"Girl, here's the deal: If you don't drink anything, don't waste my time!" He said bluntly.

"Ok, do you have any energetic there?" You asked. 

"Maybe, let me search!" He replied, turning and looking in the back drawers. It was your time to pretend to ask at random.

"So, do you know where Angel went?"

"Working, and with "working", I meant "selling his own body"!" He replied, filling a glass and handing over your drink.

"Oh!" You said, shaking your head and taking a sip. It tasted strange, but you liked it.

"I know what your idea is!" He said without you waiting, making your cheeks flush again. "Just a tip: He charges extra for women, even the really pretty ones like you!"

"Nah, money is no problem!" You answered, before taking another sip. "So, do you know where I can get to him outside?" You asked, whispering the last few parts to keep from reaching Charlie's ears.

He didn't answer, just opened his hand and held it out to you. You knew exactly what he wanted.

"OK!" You snorted, pulling a $ 50 bill out of your pocket and handing it to him.

Still without speaking, Husk took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Here it is!"

You took the paper with the address and vibrated with happiness.

"Thanks kitty!" You said, starting to caress his face.

"Hey, what the fuck are you d ...?"

Before he finished the sentence, he started purring compulsively.

"STOP IT!" He shouted, pulling your hand away.

You just laughed, you just proved that behind that grumpy alcoholic, there was a cute kitten.

Now knowing where you needed to go, you were ready.

Arriving at your room, you took one of the suitcases and put half the money in it in a purse.

"Be nice Sally, mommy will be back in a few hours!" You said, blowing a kiss at her as you grabbed your car keys.

Staying at the reception, you waited for the perfect time to escape.

"Y/N, where are you going?" You heard Vaggie's voice call out to you.

You took a deep breath and turned around.

"... I'll get to know Pentagram City better, after all, I arrived yesterday!" You replied, hoping that she believed in your omission from the truth.

"But don't you want someone to accompany you?" She asked. "That's not really the safest city in Hell!"

"I know how to defend myself, I'll be fine!" You assured her, smiling because she seemed to be really concerned about you.

"Ok, be careful!"

"No worries, I'll be!" You answered, as you headed towards the exit.

Time skip ...

Using the map app on your phone, you drove to the right street. You breathed a sigh of relief when you still found him on the corner. He might as well be with another demon at that moment.

You parked on the corner and your heart almost stopped when he started seductively walking towards your car.

"Hey!" You said, testing your most mature voice for the first time.

Angel crossed his arms and looked you up and down, he didn't seem to recognize you with your disguise, which was sunglasses and a blonde wig.

"Uhhh sis, you know that for ladies I charge ex ..."

"That's no problem, I can pay whatever you want!" You answered, cutting him off in the middle of the sentence.

He took another look at you and shrugged. Until he suddenly stopped, when he started walking to get in your car.

He returned to your window and looked at you again.

"What happened?" You asked, the nervousness making a drop of sweat run down your forehead.

"I don't know, it looks like I've seen you somewhere! "His enigmatic expression, soon became an expression of shock. "Hey, you're the hotel psychologist!"

"Uhhhh ... Okay, it's me!" You answered, while taking off the glasses and wig.

"Didn't you have to discourage me from doing this?" He asked as he leaned against the window and waited for your answer.

"Yes I know, but there are things we just can't control!" You answered, thinking of another proposal to give him. "Hey, how many people do you usually catch on a night like this?

"More or less ... He thought, counting with his long, thin, delicate fingers. "Eight!" He replied.

"I pay for them too, so you don't have to keep working and after that, I give you a ride back to the hotel, what do you think?"

He broke into a beautiful smile and stood up.

"Deal!" He answered and finally got in your car.

You started jumping in the car seat, you were so excited that it felt like fireworks were exploding in your belly.

Meanwhile...

The activities at the hotel had already ended, all the patients had gone to bed and it was the team's movie night.

"Hey Charlie, aren't you going to go see the movie with us?" Vaggie asked, noticing her girlfriend using the reception phone.

"Yes, go ahead, sweetie, I need to do Y/N a favor before!" She answered.

"OK!" Vaggie said, before kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "See you in the room!"

"I'm already missing you!" Charlie joked, which made her laugh.

Meanwhile, at IMP City, Millie lay down, but despite the hard day's work, she was unable to sleep.

She was constantly waiting for a call from you, even though she had little hope of receiving one. Moxxie, even though he was dying of sleep, was always awake beside her, no matter how much she insisted he didn't need to.

Suddenly, both were startled to hear the phone beside the bed ringing.

Millie immediately picked up the phone, fumbling a little and dropping it on the ground in the process, but managed to answer the call.

"Hello?" 

"Hello good night, are you Millie? Y/N's mom?"

"Yes it's me!" She replied, yearning for answers about you.

"I'm Charlie, her friend here at Pentagram City. She asked me to call you and let you know that you don't have to worry, she is fine and very happy here at the hotel!"

"Oh thank you very much, I'm much more relieved now. Please tell Y/N that I really love her and I hope that one day she'll forgive me!"

"Ok, I'll say!" Charlie replied.

"Thank you very much again. Good night!"

"Good night to you too!"

"She's fine Moxx!" Millie announced happily to her husband.

"See? I told you, Y/N is a very smart girl, she knows how to manage!" Moxxie said.

At first he was confused, but smiled when Millie fell asleep on his body.

"Good night, my Queen!" He whispered sweetly, after kissing her on the forehead and also falling asleep.

That day, Millie finally slept with relief, knowing you were fine.

In the meantime, you two arrived at the hotel. You made the reservation and then went to the elevator.

The only rooms available were on the top floor of the building.

Inside, you looked away and rubbed your arm, a notable feature of you when you were nervous. Not long after, you felt his fingers grab your chin and lift your head to look at him.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nervous?" You laughed. "No, I'm terrified!"

He laughed and you started to feel more loose beside him.

"Uh can I ask you a question?" He asked, putting a hand on your shoulder.

"Sure, ask anything you want!"

"Why did you choose me to stole your cherry?"

A blush soon formed on your cheeks again.

"Well, it's because ..."

"Oh, I think I already know!" He cut you off mid-sentence and looked upset again. -You want to brag to everyone that you had sex with the biggest porn star in hell like everyone else ..."

Angel looked really upset and annoyed, leading you to believe that it happened constantly and he didn't like it.

"No, I swear that's not why!" You answered, clearing up the misunderstanding. "No one needs to know if you want to!" You suggested, which caused his smile to open again.

"Okay!" He agreed, making you smile too.

Arriving at the bedroom, you were more nervous than ever, you never expected it to happen someday. He soon noticed and decided to do something, as the experience might not be pleasant for you if you were too insecure.

You looked up when you saw that he had kneeled to look at you and your eyes met. He had a sweet and understanding look.

"Hey, it's one of the most important moments of your life, relax!" He said.

What Angel said, made you feel much calmer. You took another deep breath and smiled.

"I'm ready!" You whispered.

He smiled and slowly started to bring his face closer to yours. You went into shock when his lips touched yours and he started kissing you.

You stayed for a while trying to know if what you were experiencing was reality or just another wet dream. A great wave of bliss washed over you when you finally realized that what was happening and what was about to happen was very real.

You kissed him back, while your hands shyly held his cheeks. His arms pinned you to the bed, you allowed him to lie you on the soft mattress where you were sitting and let yourself carried away.


	8. VIII

In the meantime, Niffty was not very entertained by the film they chose to see that night. An idea soon popped into her mind, she knew that in those hours, Baxter was still in the lab.

But she had to come up with an excuse, so that her co-workers wouldn't start with the provocations.

"Guys, the movie is a lot of fun, but I prefer to abstain for today. I'm feeling a little tired!" She said, as she got up from one of the seats.

Vaggie paused the movie and turned to her.

"Okay, good night Niffty!"She said.

"Good night!" She replied back, as she sneaked into the old attic.

"Say hi to Baxter for us!" Husk said provocatively, which stopped her.

"And who said I'm going there?" She responded in protest, but her flushed cheeks gave her away.

"Come on Niffty, everyone already knows!" Charlie said, between laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She replied, before going on her way.

There, Baxter had finally finished his new scientific research and started saving his test tubes and chemicals to go to sleep.

"Uhuuu!"

He was startled again by the sudden high, cute voice behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Niffty asked smiling.

Baxter continued with his scowl, trying to hide how happy he was to see her again.

"How did you find the entrance here?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter!" She shrugged.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, anything else?"

"Well, I was just a little bored and wanted to know if you couldn't teach me the chemical elements of the periodic table!" She asked, so angelic, that she was nowhere near being compared to a demon.

He looked at the blackboard behind him and then looked at her again.

"You don't know what they are?" He asked.

"No, in the 50s it wasn't allowed to teach chemistry to women!" She explained.

"Ok, but give me a reason why I should teach you this!"

Niffty smiled again, from his ego, she knew he loved being flattered.

"Well, you always say you're the most brilliant and intelligent scientist in all hell. Then prove it to me!" She said, getting close to him, until her lips were dangerously close to each other.

"I can and I will!" He replied, turning and opening a dusty chest.

Inside, he took out a book. Niffty watched him put it on the right page while he sat down.

"So we better start from the beginning ..." He said, focused until he noticed that her gaze was very far from the book's subject. "Ugh, don't look at me, the book is right here!" He said, holding her chin and pointed at the table.

"Starting with the first, the hydrogen. Is the most abundant chemical element present in the universe..."

As he started to speak, Niffty slowly turned her eye to look at him again.

Meanwhile...

It seemed that your heart would never calm down from all the adrenaline. You were paralyzed, looking at the ceiling and still thinking about everything that had happened.

In no time was it the way you imagined it would be, it was even better. You felt so much more free and loose without that hymen.

"So, was it good for you?" Angel asked, after taking another drag on the cigarette he lit, after the two of you were done.

"... I don't even have words to describe how amazing it was!" You answered with a smile. "Thank you, so much!"

"No, I thank you, I've never made so much money before!" He laughed. "And I confess that I haven't felt so valued in a while too. No one has ever asked me to take their virginity before somehow, I'm flattered!" 

"I'll never forget it!" You smiled. You never imagined that you would start to feel some kind of affection for him besides the lustful feelings that you inevitably felt. But you really liked it. "And I'm happy to make you feel that way!" You answered sincerely.

"Y'know, I have something for you!" He said, soon after, turned to rummage through his own clothes.

You looked, waiting to see what it was.

"Oh, I found it!" He turned to you and had a medium pink dildo in his hands. "I want you to have it!"

"Awww this is very cute, but it's yours, I can't accept it!" You answered.

"Oh come on, accept. I have a bigger one!" He whispered, which made you laugh.

"Thank you, I promise I'll use it!" You smiled. "You're like the older brother I never had... Can I give you a hug?" You asked, putting the dildo aside and opening your arms.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Respecting your personal space. Charlie once told me that you don't like to be touched without warning!" You explained.

He gave a lovely smile and opened his four arms. You approached and wrapped your arms tightly around him in an affective hug. Angel found it weird at first, but it didn't take long to smile again. He soon realized that he treated you the way he wanted his older brother to treat him.

Time skip...

"I'm starting to get worried about Y/N, she's been out there for a while, alone in a totally unknown city!" Charlie said, when the movie was over and everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon!" Vaggie reassured her.

"Nothing to panic, we're back!" You said, when you two went through the front door.

"See?"

"Y/N, where were you?" Charlie asked, as she ran towards you.

"Walking around to get to know the city better, as I told Vaggie!" You answered.

"And how did you two meet out there?"

You looked at Angel, he was looking at you, seeming to wonder if you would keep your promise.

"We met at the ice cream parlor, so I gave him a ride back here!" You answered. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth of everything you two did that night.

"And she bought me a friendship shake!" He said, before taking another sip of his milk shake. "It looks like it worked!"

"Oh, so you became friends too!" She laughed. "Maybe she could be a positive incentive for you!"

"Y/N, I didn't knew you had horns!" Vaggie said, pointing at your head.

Your eyes widened, somehow, you ended up forgetting to pin the strands of hair.

"Hey, why are you going to hide them? You look beautiful!" Charlie said, when she saw you taking the elastics fromthe purse.

"It's true!" Angel said.

"OK!" You smiled. Even if your horns reminded you of Millie, if your friends saw no problem, it wasn't a problem for you either.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the longest chapter in this fanfic so far, it would be longer, but I made some adjustments. Cherri is back :3

"Now I know why they call you Angel Dust!" You commented, when the two of you sat down to talk a bit before going to sleep.

"That's right, I'm addictive. You can't just get attached or fall in love baby. As hard as it may be!" He said, as he settled with his legs on the arm of the sofa and rested his head on your lap.

"Don't worry about it. I'm kind of really into a girl I met when I got here at the hotel yesterday!" You said. "And you're right, if it weren't for her, I'd be in love with you so easily!"

You smiled like a fool in love whenever you thought of that woman, whose name you discovered was Cherri Bomb.

"Ohhhhh and who's she? Perhaps, I know her and I can introduce you both. She's pretty?"

You sighed passionately. That woman made you feel a feeling as intense as it was beautiful that filled your whole chest and you feel like you was in heaven.

"I'd love to. Well, pretty is infinitely little to describe her. She's the most beautiful thing that my eyes have ever had the pleasure of seeing. White skin, pink hair, she has a rebellious style, one eye ..."

"Hey!" He shouted, startling you a little. "I'd recognize this cyclops bitch from anywhere sis. It's my girl buddy, Cherri!"

"Really? What a small world!" You laughed. "Do you know if she likes women too?" You asked, in a slightly apprehensive tone of voice, afraid of having yet another love disappointment.

"Cherri likes men, but she also likes women and sometimes everyone together!" He joked and you two laughed together.

Suddenly, your own thoughts pulled you back from paradise. From what Angel started to describe what she was like to you, you started to feel so inferior to her and not worthy to win her heart.

"I don't know, sometimes I think I'd better forget about it. A woman like that would never look at someone like me. She called me kid when we met for the first time!"

He gave a laugh, before answering.

"Actually, she thinks you're really cute. She likes people who are not afraid to say what they think and face with courage, even if they're dangerous and powerful demons!" He replied, which made a smile draw on your lips again.

"So you think I could have a chance with her?"

"Sure, you seem to be a good-natured demon, but you still keep one foot in sin. Am I right?"

"Yeah!" You answered. But you couldn't do anything about it, you were born in hell and you couldn't get out of there even if you tried.

"You two may be soul mates then!"

A bigger smile appeared on your face. Just to imagine that you two could be soul mates, it feels so right.

After the pep talk, you were ready to fall into bed. You were tired and sore like never before in your life. Angel was right, at your age, every 1 minute of fucking or being fucked, was followed by 8 hours of deep sleep.

2 weeks has passed, no more problems. You could feel your bond of friendship with Angel increase.

Until one day, as a very observant demon, you started to notice a certain sadness in his eyes. You wanted more than anything to ask, but you were afraid that he might find you too evasive.

To try and forget about it a little bit, you decided to occupy yourself with other things, like focusing more on your psychological job and helping the hotel residents with their problems as you could.

"Are you sure it won't be too much of a problem for you, Y/N?" Vaggie asked again.

You couldn't deny that she and Charlie were really pretty in those new looks.

When Vaggie confessed to you that she and Charlie hadn't taken time off to being together as a couple because of the hotel posts, you promptly offered to give them a break. They've done so much for you, it was time to give back the favor.

"Sure, there's no problem, I'm on the two-day break, I asked my patients to write a poem for the next consultation!" You assured them.

"And is everything okay for your friend to arrive?" Charlie asked, while checking her new hairstyle on the mirror one more time.

"You don't have to check, you're always beautiful, no matter what you look like!" Vaggie said.

"Awwww my cutie!" Charlie was delighted with the compliment and gave her a hug.

You had asked Gabriela to temporarily take Charlie's place in the hotel management, which she happily accepted. You were so happy that you would see her again, you missed her so much.

"Answering your question: Yes!" You said, without stopping smiling at the cute interaction between the two.

"Ok, thanks again!" She said. 

They hugged you and kissed you on the cheeks at the same time.

"You guys are so cute. I'll start puking rainbows!" You said, with a smile.

They laughed and finally went, hand in hand towards the exit.

"Have fun, lovebirds!" You said between the laughs you gave with them.

While Gabriela didn't arrive at the hotel, you started to do your temporary work and Vaggie was right, it wasn't easy. But you were happy that you did that to help your girl buddies, as Angel always said, you ended up joining.

One of the various tasks was to check each of the unoccupied bedrooms, to see if everything was in order in case new patients arrive. Whenever you checked one, you had to mark it on paper.

Everything was going very well, until when you inspected the last corridor, you saw Angel again. He had spent the night out, you obviously died of worry, although Charlie said he was fine and would be back soon.

This concern only increased, when you saw for the first time, how broken and distressed he looked. He was always so playful, cheerful and seeming not to care about the people around.

You immediately dropped the clipboard and the pen on the floor, leaving anything you was doing to check on him. It wasn't on purpose, it was a kind of reflection that you had, every time someone you cared about didn't look well.

You slowly kneeled in front of him when he collapsed and started to cry compulsively on the floor. You felt a great tightness in your heart, as if you could feel his pain.

"Kid, now is not the time for this!" Cherri, who was also present and seemed very angry, walked towards you. But she was stopped by him, who put one arm in front of her body.

"All right, Cherri. I trust her!" He said, between sobs.

What he said immediately stopped her and allowed you to comfort him.

"Can I give you a hug?" You asked, never forgetting that detail that he might not like if you were so impulsive.

He said nothing, just opened his 4 arms and stretched them out towards him. You came closer and hugged him as tightly as you could, feeling his arms tighten equally tight around your body.

You started to feel his tears running down your shoulder, but you didn't care, you wanted him to know that it wasn't just Cherri who was there for him.

After Angel calmed down, you asked Cherri to help you get him to his bedroom. You would normally freak out by seeing and being around her again, but your friend was more important.

You sat next to Angel on the bed and didn't let go of his hand for even a second until he was asleep.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see!" You said in a calm and soft voice, while stroking his back.

You turned to Cherri. She seemed impressed and happy with all of your effort to see him okay.

"He'll be fine?" You asked, in a whisper for him not to wake up.

"Yes, after so many things, it's really hard for anyone to remain strong and pretend that nothing happens all the time!" She replied, leaning on the chair where she was sitting.

That puzzled you. After all, he never said anything to you. But it was understandable.

"Okay, he can tell me when he's ready!" You said.

"Hey. Angie usually doesn't trust people right away, but he does with you. Relax, he won't mind if I tell you!" She assured you, putting a hand in yours.

As soon as she touched you, you felt like an electric current was running through your body and went straight to your heart.

"I'm all ears!" You answered to her.

"Well, you better stay seated, a lot of history is coming!" She said.

She started to count, you had to focus all your concentration to not get lost in love, while looking at her. You were extremely shocked by everything she told you, Angel had been through so much that he didn't deserve.

Tears fell from his cheeks again, when you realized that you had contributed to his suffering. You've never felt so regreted in your life. 

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw you cry.

"No. If I knew that he went through all this, I'd never have ..." You suddenly stopped, remembering the promise you had made to him that no one could know what happened between the two of you.

"It's okay, he told me!" She said calmly.

"Oh. You must think I'm an heartless idiot, right?" You put your head down sadly, imagining that she might not want to even know about you after finding out what you had done.

"No, don't blame yourself, It's not your fault. You didn't knew anything about the pimp bastard and the rest!" She replied sweetly.

You smiled. You got to know the sweet and understanding side of Cherri who was a criminal on such a large scale that she even appeared on TV. And it made you feel even more in love with her, which until then you thought was impossible.

She brought one hand up to your cheek and wiped away what was left of your tears. Your eyes closed, while your cheeks reddened again.

Her hands felt so soft.

You tried as hard as you could not to get up, kiss her and shout at the four winds that you loved her more than anything.

"Well, I think my work here is done!" She said, as she got up from the chair. "I better go home!"

"Oh, can I accompany you to the exit?" You asked timidly.

She smiled.

"I'd love to!"

You walked side by side with her to the hotel's exit/entrance. It was all silence, until you decided to say something.

"Y'know, I liked that side of you that I didn't know!" You said.

"There are so many more things you don't know about me, kid!" She said, jokingly giving your arm a light punch.

"But one thing I'm absolutely sure: I'd love to know every single thing!" You said, hoping you weren't too bold.

She gave a lovely laugh, which made your heart melt.

"Well, I wanted to apologize to you personally, for being rude to you that day and today too!" She said, when the two of you got to the exit. "I mean, I am always like that, but when I stay "in those days", things are much worse!"

"It's okay, I know how it is!" You laughed. "Don't worry about Angel, I'll take care of him here while you can't be around!" You assured her.

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly, making your cheeks flush again.

You looked, when she took out her cell phone and started to see.

"Maybe you can keep me informed about him, but I'll need your number!" She said, handing it over to you to write down your cell phone number in her phonebook.

You were jumping for joy inside, she wanted your number!

Luckily, you knew your number by heart.

"Wait for a message from me later!" She said, as she approached you.

Amazingly, you managed to stay calm. A shiver ran through your body when you felt her lips kiss your cheek.

"When will I see you again? I can't take another two weeks!" You said.

"It'll be sooner than you think, I promise!" She replied, giving a boop to your invisible nose and left.

You started dancing awkwardly, which you did whenever you were happy. You didn't care if there were other demons watching, that was the happiest day of your life.


	10. X

Right after she left, you went back to your unfinished task, you were a little late on schedule, but you didn't care. After you finished checking out all the bedrooms, you paused to call your best friend and check on Angel to see if he was okay.

You were genuinely concerned, not all of your psychological support patients with your problems looked as broken as he was.

You went into the lobby and paced, waiting for her to answer the call.

"Hello, Gabby?" You said, when she finally answered.

"Uh, who's talking?" A deep, unknown male voice asked you.

You were confused at first, but then you saw that it could be Andrew, her new boyfriend who she talked about with you so much through messages.

"Hi, can I speak to Gabby please?" You asked politely.

"Sure, hey honey, someone at the phone wants talk to you ..."

Suddenly, you heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone line, along with the strange feeling that you were being watched. And you didn't like it.

You slowly turned around when your heart almost stopped when you saw the Radio Demon watching you from some distance. Even after 2 weeks of living together with him under the same roof, you drew your own conclusions that you'd never stop being afraid of him.

You quickly turned in the opposite direction and breathed heavily, for holding your breath too long.

"I got ya, I fuckin 'got ya!" You soon recognized Gabby's real voice and by her laughter, you concluded it was a prank.

"Oh you little motherfucker!" You laughed with her. "But tell me, where are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm coming soon!" She assured you. 

"Okay, I'm here waiting for you. Bye!" You said and ended the call.

You put your phone in your back pocket and took a step forward to see Angel, when you felt someone nudge your shoulder.

You became paralyzed with fear and turned to see who it was. You breathed with relief and your heart overflowed with happiness when you saw that it was Gabriela. You two wasted no more time and hugged each other as tightly as you could, to kill the longing.

"I can't believe it, look at you, you look so beautiful!" You exclaimed happily while analyzing her.

In fact she was a beauty, a slender figure, purple skin, mysterious eyes and as black as the color of her long hair.

"And you, you've grown so much since the last time we saw each other, literally!" She laughed.

"Yeah. I still miss you so much since you moved!" You said, looking at her affectionately, while holding her hands.

You were so happy that nothing had changed in the friendship between the two of you, despite the brief romantic relationship that you had didn't work out.

"Me too!" She answered sincerely with a smile. "So how's life here at the hotel?"

"Oh man, so many things happened in such a short time. I'll only be able to tell you everything later. Because we have a lot of work to do!" You answered.

"Ugh, can't you at least give me a peek? You know I'm curious!" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Okay, my cheery was popped!" You said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Your cherry WHAT?" She screamed, her eyes wide.

"Let's get to work!" You laughed while giving her a paper with the hotel's itinerary.

Time skip:

"Damn girl, your life really took a turn after you moved to the hotel!" She commented and laughed.

"Yeah, but I like it, everyone here it's so nice. Hey, are you tired?" You asked, noticing her eyes almost closing.

"I won't deny it, I'm really tired!" She replied, before yawning.

"Ok, I'll show you where you are going to sleep!" You linked your arm with hers and you guided her to her room.

Soon after, you returned to your bedroom and took Saleos in your arms. She meowed in response.

"Time to pay a visit to Uncle Angel!" You said, while caressing her.

Arriving at the door of his room, you noticed the lamp lit by the light passing through the small space under the door. He woke up.

You knocked on the door 3 times.

"WHO THE FUCK IS?" He screamed, which made you jump back in fright. He looked so angry, but you understood why.

"It's Y/N, but if you want, I'll be back another time ..." You said, ready to go back to your bedroom.

"No, you don't have to!" He said hurriedly, as he opened the door.

His tired and sad gaze soon lit up when he saw Saleos in your arms.

"Oh Sally!" He exclaimed happily and bent down to pet her.

"Hello!" You said, tuning your voice and speaking for your kitty. 

He asked you to come in and chat while Fat Nuggets and Saleos met.

"Look Nuggs, Y/N brought you a little friend!" Angel said, placing your cat on the floor so that your pets could get to know each other.

You two watched in silence as if it were the biggest suspense in the world, while the two started sniffing each other. Saleos raised one of her paws and touched him. The little pig quickly jumped on her and the two started to play as if they had known each other for a long time.

"Awwwwww!" Angel and you said, overdosing on cuteness while hugging each other.

"They look just like us!" You said. 

Suddenly, Angel broke away from his embrace and looked at you crookedly.

"Uhhh did I overdo it?" You asked, while rubbing your right arm sheepishly.

"No, it's exactly like that!" He replied smiling, which made you laugh.

After taking many, many, many photos and videos of the two cutest hotel residents playing and sleeping together in bed, you talked.

"You and Gabby can get along!" You said it when he mentioned her. "She also went through a lot of bad things when she was alive!"

"Uhhh could it be, but what did that beautiful and happy girl I saw when I went to the bathroom go wrong in life?" He asked confused, as he rested his back on the pillow.

"Well, it's a long story!" You said, a little sad to remember the sleepless nights you had to spend with her, because she had nightmares about the way she died.

Fortunately, they became less frequent with each passing year.

She was only 17 when it happened, she was returning home after her dance lessons. Another day of provocation, it was normal for her. Until she realized she was being chased by a group of men. Running was of no use, she was caught and beaten.

"Be a man, Gabriel" was what she always heard among other humiliations, while she went through the worst moments of her life before death.

How did she end up in hell? She sold her soul to Charlie's father, for the ability to continue feeling happy after going through the hard times she constantly went through in life.

Needless to say, when she died, the deal was broken.

But when when her soul was dragged to hell, she was fortunate welcomed by a couple of IMPs who adopted her and loved her as she was.

"Someone looks tired!" He said, using his index finger to close your mouth when you yawned.

"Yes, I really am!" You laughed.

"Then you can go to sleep!" He said.

You stood up and looked at Saleos and Fat Nuggets, who were still sleeping peacefully on top of each other.

"Awwww they look so comfortable that I'm sorry to wake them up!"

"If you want, you can leave Sally here and come and get her tomorrow!" He suggested, while gently stroking her head.

"Okay. And I want you to remember that: When you need me, I'll always come running, no matter where I am!" You said sweetly, holding his hands.

He looked away sadly.

"Sometimes it's hard to trust people, when so many have already hurt you!" He said.

"But I promise that I'm not like that, you can trust that I'm different. I pinky promise!" You said, while you raised your little finger.

"What is that? Isn't that a child's thing?" He asked.

"Stop pretending you don't want to!" You joked and laughed.

"Okay, okay!" He also lifted his little finger and joined it with yours. You smiling brightly at each other while doing.

"Alright, here I go. Good night!" You said, giving his hand a final squeeze before you go.

Time skip:

You arrived at your room and fell into bed, feeling that you were too tired to do anything but sleep for the rest of the night. Suddenly, the notification noise from your cell phone made your eyes open. Fumbling more than usual, you took your phone with shaking hands.

A huge smile came over your face and you jumped on the bed when you saw that it was the message Cherri said she was going to send you.

She and you started talking, talking to her on your cell phone, you didn't feel so nervous. At one point in the conversation, she commented that she was going to hang out with Angel to make him feel better and asked you to come along.

There was no negative answer to that question. Until suddenly, a brilliant idea came to your mind. You asked her if Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and other girls could go with the three of you. It could be the perfect opportunity for Angel to strengthen his friendship with them.

She denied it at first, but your arguments soon convinced her. Although, Angel once told you that Cherri was not very easy to convince. The thought that the reason was because she liked you as much as you did her, caused a huge happiness in your heart.


	11. XI

You started to get extremely excited, you couldn't wait to tell your girl buddies. Cherri said she knew very well who else to call the biggest girls' night out that you'd do in your immortal life.

You soon became curious about who she was talking about and asked who it was. She said it was the secret weapon if all else fails. You kept smiling, even though the two of you were physically away from each other, your connection to Cherri made you feel like she was close to you all the time.

After deciding what day and what time to hang out, you looked at the clock on the wall close to the window and realized it was already 3 am and the next day you had to get back to work early.

You reluctantly ended the conversation with your charming princess (it was your secret nickname for her, as she made you feel like you were in a fairy tale), building up enough courage to tell her that she didn't leave your thoughts for even a moment, even in your dreams.

You told Charlie, Vaggie, Nifty and Gabriela the idea. Vaggie wasn't as anxious about the girls' night out as the rest of you were, but she agreed to go, since she had nothing scheduled to do on everyone's day off.

"Can I ask a friend to go too?" Niffty asked, jumping with enthusiasm as she pushed your short-skirt.

"How can anyone say "no" to you?" You said, smiling broadly at her cute reaction.

The weekend came and everyone gathered in the same place. The plan was to go out and have fun and then go back to the hotel and have a sleepover.

The only thing you were waiting to get Angel was Cherri and her "secret weapon".

"Ugh, when is she coming?" Mimzy, Niffty's friend asked impatiently.

"She told me she's already coming, it won't be long!" You replied, after taking another look at your messages.

As soon as she arrived, a huge smile formed on your face. She was wearing a red blouse, black shorts, denim jacket over and sneakers. She looked even more beautiful with a ponytail.

She had the company of a pink girl with 2 extra legs.

"Uhu, the joy of the party just arrived!" The girl exclaimed happily, you already knew that she would get along very well with Charlie, both for their bubbly personalities and for Charlie's curiosity of what Heaven was like.

"Y/N, girls, meet Molly, the secret weapon!" Cherri said, looking at you and smiling.

"Oh now I get it!" You laughed. "Now that we're here, let's go get that sleeping fuckin' beauty!"

Arriving at Angel's room, you entered without knocking, he was distracted with both hands fiddling with his cell phone and one of them caressing Fat Nuggets. Molly walked over and slowly lowered the cell phone out of his field of vision with her index finger.

He looked up when he saw y'all there.

"Oh, it's okay Angel, it must be that reverse gang bang nightmare!" He said, seeing all those girls in his room.

But his smile revealed that it was just a joke, the room was filled with laughter.

"Ok, what's going on?" He asked.

"We came to take you out, silly!" Niffty replied.

"What?" He asked again, raising an eyebrow. "Cherri!"

"My bad Angie, Y/N knows how to convince people!" She said as she wrapped an arm around your shoulders and laughed.

You laughed sheepishly, while your cheeks flushed again.

"You heard, let's go out together, have fun together and forget about our problems together!" Charlie explained enthusiastically, while holding his hands.

He looked back at you with a disinterested look and crossed his 4 arms at the same time, as if to say "No way". Cherri soon noticed your concern if the plan to cheer up Angel went down the drain.

"No worries, just wait and see!" Cherri whispered confidently to you.

You looked and Molly approached him again.

"Come on fratello, I can't always come down here to visit you. Pretty please!" Molly pleaded, with those big, angelic eyes.

Cherri laughed smugly, knowing that Angel couldn't say no to his sister.

"Ugh sentimental blackmail is not fair!" He complained, but laughed. "Ok!"

"Yay!" She hugged him happily.

"Okay, everyone to my room!" Charlie announced.

"Wait, why'd we have to go there?" He asked confused.

"Do you think we would go out without looking fabulous? You found it wrong!" Gabriela replied, making a cheeky boop on his nose.

"And it's also due to the fact that her room is the only one big enough to fit this entire army!" Vaggie joked, as you left the room.

Time skip:

In Charlie's room, you looked around and smiled when you saw everyone getting along with each other and making new friendships. While brushing Niffty's hair to do a 50's hairstyle on her, you noticed by the mirror reflection that she looked very sad.

"Hey, what's up?" You asked, while placing the brush on the dressing table.

"I think it'd be better for us to forget this, it doesn't help!" She replied, resting her hands on her cheeks.

You soon became sensitive, you were exactly like her when you were younger.

"Niffty, look in the mirror. You look very beautiful, the guy who has your heart is very lucky!" You answered sweetly. 

"Really? Then why doesn't he demonstrate that?"

You thought about what to say. You thought Baxter was one of the patients at the hotel, but Charlie clarified that he was just paying to live there. Niffty had already made it clear in prose and verse that she fell for him and you could see that the scientist also felt something for her, but he was stubborn as a mule.

"Sometimes love scares you for not being able to explain what you're feeling. But I'm sure he'll change his mind when he sees you beautiful like that!" You answered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The smile she gave was everything. It took longer than you thought, but it was worth it to see you all so beautiful.

"Angel, you're taking too long, we want to see how you are!" You said, when everyone else had left the closet but him.

"A-ah be patient, beauty takes time, babe!" He replied, putting only his arm out of the closet and gesturing in your direction which made you laugh.

You couldn't help but be completely amazed when he left, more gorgeous than ever, in a red dress that highlighted his curves, flawless makeup and that blonde wig that looked so natural on his head.

"So? How am I, bitches?" He asked, before looking at himself on the mirror. "Although I already know that I'm perfect!"

"Wow, if I wasn't compromised and if it wasn't for what you got between your legs, nothing would stop me!" Vaggie commented as she straightened her curled bangs.

"So modest!" You joked. "But you're 110% right, you're perfect!" 

"We all look so pretty!" Charlie said in complete enthusiasm and take her hell phone from her suit pocket. "Okay guys, selfie time!"

It was difficult for 8 people to fit in the on hell phone framing and you had to hold Niffty in your arms for her to appear, but the picture was perfect, you decided it would be the next decoration photo of your room.


	12. XII

"So are we all ready to go? I already contacted the driver to prepare the limo!" Charlie announced, putting away her hell phone again.

"A limo? Ooh how chic!" Mimzy exclaimed, impressed. "Best day off ever!"

"Almost, princesses. I just need to let Fat Nuggets' nanny know!" Angel replied, fumbling a little with the long blond locks, but managed to hold her pet pig in her arms.

"Hey hold on a second, why didn't anyone warn me that pets need supervision here at the hotel?" You asked, starting to get worried about Saleos.

"Don't worry, cutie, I'm sure Husk can take care of our two babies!" Angel assured you.

"Uhhh, you know who you're talking about, right?" You asked, a little apprehensively.

"Nonsense, doll. The way to convince my Husky is to insist, insist and insist!"

In the reception:

"No no and no!" Husk replied coldly, while crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on Husk!" You insisted again.

"The whole fuckin 'hotel knows that you have nothing more interesting to do on the day off than get drunk, which you already do every day of the week!" Angel replied to help you convince him.

"And who said I have nothing more interesting to do today?" He replied rudely back.

"List an example!" You said, smiling smugly.

"I ..."

You had to restrain yourself as much as you could in order not to laugh, for fear that Husk might not reconsider.

"I ...?" Angel repeated, gesturing for him to continue talking.

He snorted and made an angry scowl.

"Okay, I'll take care of the fuckin' fleabag too!" He said.

Angel and you came over and kissed his cheeks at the same time.

"We owe you that, husky!"

"Thanks again, kitty!"

All the girls laughed when his face turned red as a tomato. Baxter came over and raised his finger to say something.

"Don't even ask!" He replied, trying to use the top hat to hide the embarrassment.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally left the pit!" You said blatantly.

"Whatever!" He answered quietly. "Look, not that I care about your show, but if it's called "girls' night out", why are these two going with you?" He asked, pointing to Angel and Gabriela.

You just smiled and replied calmly:

"Oh, it's because they're both just that fabulous!"

After your response, the two put their hands together and waved their fingers at each other. Baxter was there, because he was surprised that Niffty didn't visit him in the lab that day, which upset him a lot. Even if he didn't admit it.

"Baxy, what are you doing here?"

He soon recognized her voice and even though he tried, he couldn't hide how dazzled he was to see her with that new hairstyle and a red dress with white polka dots and a white sash around the waist.

"N-N-Niffty ... You, you ..." He stammered, unable to focus to form coherent words, facing so much beauty.

"She looks beautiful, stunning, magnificent. Isn't she?" You said it for him, bending down and putting your hands on her shoulders.

His fishy grey face turned to 50 shades of red and he looked like he was about to explode.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to let you know that I couldn't go to chemistry class today!" Niffty apologized, approaching and giving a kiss on his right cheek.

"Uh ... I have to go!" He said, as he ran away.

Niffty watched until he could no longer be seen.

"Is this reaction a good sign?" She turned and asked you, looking very excited.

"Is it hot in hell? It's so obvious, did you see his reaction when he saw you?" You responded equally cheerful to her.

"This day keeps getting better!" She said holding her hands, with a special sparkle in her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to disturb your joy, but everyone is already going!" Gabriela warned, nudging your shoulder.

"Oh, let's go then!" You said, intertwining your arm with hers and following the group of friends.

Time skip:

Y'all left it up to Angel to choose where you'd go to have fun, after all, the goal of that girls' night out was to cheer him up. He stated that he always wanted to go to the Singer Club, which belonged to Mimzy.

"Are you okay with that, Mimmy?" Charlie asked, knowing it was her day off from work.

"Of course not, I'll be a regular customer today, but I must point out that on weekends the entrance is a little more expensive!" She explained.

"It doesn't matter, I'll pay for everything today!" You answered. "I want a perfect night for everyone here, especially Angie!"

You looked to your right side and Angel was smiling brightly at you, which made you smile too. Arriving at the club, you rented the table with the best view of the place, which was right in front of the stage.

You concluded that everyone was going to get out of there straight into the bathroom after all the sweets they ordered. That was the night of dancing and singing, where in addition to singing, those who knew how to dance could also go up and perform.

But everyone who was there was so amateur that you couldn't be entertained. Altought it was kinda funny how they tripped on their feet a few times, everyone laughed, except for Molly. She really wasn't from Hell.

Until when another clumsy dance group took the stage, you were all startled when Angel hit his hands on the table and stood up.

"Enough, this dance group is officially discharged!" He said and soon after sat down again. "Bitches, get together here!"

You all got together in a team planning hug.

"What are we whispering about?" Niffty asked, lifting his head.

You got up and walked over to where the person in charge of that night was, watching you walk, all the demons that booed the bad performance were silent.

Like everyone else, dazzled by you guys, he allowed it.

During the dance, y'all received lascivious looks and "praise" from men and some women from the audience, but nothing detracted from Angel's joy at dancing for himself and having fun with his friends that night.

Somehow, it was still different than when Valentino took advantage of his beauty and sensuality to earn tons of money, from which he didn't receive even a third.

You were so proud of Niffty, Angel and Mimzy, even though they didn't like women very much, they abused sensuality by interacting with you, Charlie, Cherri, Gabby and etc., as if it were something very natural for them.

Time skip:

After noticing that it was already midnight, Charlie warned that it was time to go. Y'all nodded and prepared to return to the hotel, ignoring all the perverted comments and whistles from here and there that you received from other demons.

You chose to be the last to pass to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Hey babe!" You listened someone saying, but you pretended it wasn't with you and kept walking.

"Hey, hey, I'm talking to you!" Suddenly, a unknown demon that looked very threatening, stood in front of you, with a smile that began to extend beyond that account through that screen that was his face. "Has anyone ever told you that you were the most beautiful on stage?" He praised you, holding your chin with one finger.

You despaired. The desperation only increased when you saw your friends going while you stayed.

"It's very kind of you, but I really have to go ..."

You took steps towards the exit, when you felt your pulse being tightened around the fingers of his hand.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, baby girl?" He said, while you went to great lengths to try to break free. But he was so strong.

"Stop it, let me go, you're hurting me!" You said in a tearful tone when you continued to try to free your fist and his nails dug into your skin, scratching and causing pain.

"So don't resist!" He replied, bending down to match your height.

Meanwhile, outside ...

"Very well, counting heads!" Angel said, starting to count how many people were there, when didn't see you, he started looking everywhere desperately. "Uhhhh girls. Where's Y/N?"

"Did she still stay inside?" Gabriela said, ready to go in there again.

"No, leave this to me!" Cherri insisted, putting an arm in front of her body.

Cherri didn't think twice, she went back inside the club and swore she wouldn't leave until she left with you. Inside the club, you wanted to do everything to get rid of that harasser, but you didn't know if he had a gun and could "kill" you for a while.

"Let her go now!" Cherri said as she witnessed the scene, the blood under her skin starting to bubble with rage and she crossed her arms so that her fists wouldn't go out of control.

The man just laughed scornfully at her.

"And what are you going to do, doll?"

"Well, that's just a warning. But people can regret it bitterly for touching my girlfriend. You being an overlord doesn't mean shit to me!" Cherri replied, which really surprised you when she said you were her girlfriend.

Upon hearing that phrase, your pulse was released by him. You immediately ran closer to Cherri while rubbing your aching wrist.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked worriedly, before sending him another hateful look.

"I'm fine!" You assured her.

"Oops, I didn't know this baby girl already had an owner!" He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"First: her name is Y/N, not "baby girl". Second: I'm not her owner, she's free to do anything she wants!" A smile from ear to ear came over your face, you felt so safe when Cherri was there protecting you. "Shall we go, sweetie?" Cherri asked, clasping your hand in hers.

"You bet, sweet cheeks!" You answered and the two of you left the club, being greeted with a big collective hug when you arrived at the exit.

"We were so worried about you two!" Molly said.

"No panic, we didn't die!" You joked and laughed.

"We ended up messing with an overlord, but it worked out!" Cherri said. "I'm sorry for saying that you were my girlfriend, without you being, kid!"

"It's okay, thanks for protecting me and ... I really like it!" You responded sweetly and she smiled at you.

"Ooooohhhhhh they're in love!" Charlie said.

They started teasing Cherri and you all the way back to the hotel, which made your face redder than it already was. But nothing took away the happiness that Cherri protected you, because she cared for you.


	13. XIII

"So, tell me in full detail what the guy who bothered you today looks like!" Angel asked, you when you got back to the hotel.

"What will you do?" You asked intrigued.

"He and I will solve it in the dialogue. I have a pistol called dialogue!" He replied, which made you laugh so hard that your belly hurt.

As you wiped away the few tears from the corners of your eyes, you noticed the indifference in Cherri's reaction. She seemed apprehensive that Angel would find out who your harasser was associated with.

"Well, he was tall, he wore a blue suit. But what caught my attention about him, was that instead of having a normal head like ours, it was a screen, similar to a PC monitor ...

Before you could continue to describe him, you stopped when you noticed the sudden change in the expression on Angel's face. You saw the fear in his eyes so clearly.

"Angie, are you okay?" You asked worriedly.

Suddenly, you got scared when he approached you and put both hands firmly on your shoulders.

"Y/N, whatever happens to you, don't play their game!" He replied, his voice broken, looking like he was going to cry at any moment.

You were confused until he explained to you about the group of 3 overlords.

"But tell me one thing: If the blueberry pimp and the bastard pimp are together, why would he want anything to do with me?" You asked.

"They have an open relationship, they fuck whoever they want besides each other!"

"Well, not this demoness right here!" You said it proudly, but that feeling soon disappeared when you saw Angel lower his head sadly, for not having the right to make choices like you.

Cherri immediately comforted him, stroking his back with one hand. You felt terrible, you just did the opposite to cheer him up.

"Angel, I'm sorry, and I swear I didn't want to ..."

"Hey, it's okay!" He lifted his head and smiled. "I can see that you really made an effort to see me happy and that's I am. I love having someone else besides Cherri and Molly by my side whenever I need it!" He confessed, never taking his eyes off yours.

You opened a small smile and the two of you hugged for a short time. You both looked at Cherri and she was smiling at your interaction.

"Hey, come here too!" You told Cherri when you both opened your arms to make room for her.

She opened a bright smile and jumped in your direction, making the three of you fall to the floor and laugh together. But for some reason, the brief feeling that you could have screwed up, triggered your thoughts about everything bad that had happened recently in your life.

"Hey toots, aren't you coming?" Angel asked, when Charlie said you guys could go to her room, after Razzle and Dazzle had already taken everyone's purses there.

"Oh yes, in a little while. I think I'll go to the ceiling to get some air!" You replied, forcing a smile so he wouldn't suspect.

"Are you sure?" He asked, holding your hands in his.

You didn't want to lie to Angel, but he already had his complicated problems to deal with, you didn't want to bother him with yours.

"Yes, you two can go, I'll meet you in Charlie's room soon!" You assured him.

He gave you another short hug and went up the stairs with the others. You forced another smile and made your way to the roof of the hotel. Very lost in thought, you didn't notice when Cherri saw that you weren't going up with the rest of the girls and secretly followed you.

With a heavy breath of climbing an endless staircase, you opened the door.

The wind started to shake your hair when you approached the edge and leaned against the small wall. The hotel's roof had the perfect view of the countdown tower. 321 days for the next extermination.

Looking at it led you to extremely painful memories.

Flashback, this year's extermination day ...

You were in the living room, the door and windows locked and the curtains drawn. You were waiting for your parents to arrive, they had gone on yet another mission, since they were both highly sought after bounty hunters in Hell.

You were so proud that they have risen so much in life, despite being IMP's.

They were taking so long and it was making you very worried. Suddenly, your hell phone rang, a great relief washed over your soul when you saw that it was your mother.

"Mom, where are you?" You shouted, hoping she would say that she and Dad were in a safe place.

"Honey, I know you won't be hiding without us, but please, go to the anti-extermination shelter, we beg you!" She said, you notice the deep despair in her voice.

"What? Why?" You asked, equally desperate.

"There's no time to explain, go over there now. And Y/N, your dad and I love you so much.. "

After that, nothing more was heard than a gunshot. Tears started to flow down your cheeks, sensing the worst. Suddenly, you were startled to hear an explosion outside the house, which immediately made you run to the anti-extermination hiding place.

It was a small room disguised on the wall. You entered with the key and locked yourself inside, being as quiet as possible.

You were always so scared when there were those killings, but that year you were even more scared, because your parents were not there with you, assuring you that everything would be okay.

After two terrifying days, because you called your mother's hell phone and no one answered and you were alone, the end of the purge was announced.

You came out of hiding and not long after, you heard sounds of someone knocking on the door. It wasn't who you were expecting.

Millie was crying. You felt like you were losing ground when she sadly warned you that your parents had been purged. You collapsed on the floor in tears, screaming uncontrollably and denying that it really happened.

You weren't willing to give Millie a chance to redeem herself, but you needed comfort and allowed her to hug you, a hug that lasted forever.

End of flashbacks:

Tears of pain came back to your eyes, in such a difficult time, you wanted your parents to be there for you, as they always promised they would be.

Suddenly, you got up when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

You soon recognized Cherri's voice and wiped away the tears.

"No, you were right. With so many bad things happening at the same time, it's hard to look like you're doing well and strong all the time!" You answered between sobs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, in a loving and understanding voice, what made you smile a little.

You vented to her, she listened to you, while running a hand through your hair.

"I know how it is, sometimes I wonder how the rest of my family is doing up there after I died!"

Your eyes widened, she was talking about problems with you! Anyway, you heard her, just as she heard you. You loved that she and you already had this complicity of being able to tell each other everything. 

"I was 24 when it happened. When I got here, I ended up getting involved with a guy, but he wasn't who I thought he was. I had to run away, even though I loved him with all my heart!"

You scratched your throat and approached her.

"... And do you still love him?" You asked, a little apprehensively.

"I had to get over it, right? She laughed and looked at you. "I learned to give myself one more chance to love again!"

You smiled widely and felt your heart floating inside your chest.

"Losing you was the biggest bullshit this guy has ever done in his life!" You said sweetly.

"Wow, do you think?" She said, a beautiful smile on her face.

"I'm totally sure, you're so beautiful, fun, bold and wonderful. Anyone here in Hell would be lucky to have you!" You said, putting your hand under hers.

You soon realized that you accidentally opened your heart and told everything you felt for her, but you didn't care, she looked happy.

Suddenly, the comfortable silence between the two of you was broken, when a melody of a slow song started to play.

"Uhhh where is this song coming from?" You asked her, confused.

"I really don't know!" She replied, rising from the wall. "But would you do me the honor of that dance?" She asked, smiling and extending her hand in your direction.

"What?" You asked between laughs.

"What? Sometimes it's cool for you to get up out of nowhere and start dancing!" She replied with a smile.

You took a deep breath, unable to respond with words. You just walked over to her and clasped your hands in hers, your eyes never leaving her gaze. Cherri smiled again, putting your arms around her shoulders. You soon wrapped your hands even more around her neck.

A shiver ran down your spine when you felt her hands grip your waist. Whenever she touched you, you always felt like it was the first time. 

A slight flush rose on your cheeks when the two of you started dancing there, you left a passionate sigh, wanting no one to disturb that moment between your queen and you. 

You didn't even notice when the music ended, you wanted time to stop and stay there like that with her forever, your gazes spoke more than a thousand words.

She was so beautiful, you'd never get tired of looking at her.

When you least expected it, you felt like your heart was going to jump out of your mouth when Cherri started to bring her face closer to yours. 

You were nervous, but didn't hesitated. Without wasting time, you leaned, making your lips meet hers in a sweet and passionate kiss, while your hands came free from her shoulders and held her jaws.

When you felt the great wave of happiness that you never felt with anyone else, you had no more doubts that she was the one.

Meanwhile, in Charlie's room, everyone watched everything from the camera screen and celebrated, blowing whistles, jumping on the bed and screaming anxiously.


	14. XIV

After what seemed like an eternity, but never long enough, she and you parted ways, giving one last smooch and ending the beautiful moment when you two sealed your love for the first time.

Her eyes shone as brightly as yours. You were sure that nothing was more certain in this world than the love you felt for Cherri.

"I love you Cherri!" You said in a liberating whisper. "I love you so much!"

"Me too, kid!" She replied sweetly. The nickname she gave you sounded so loving, unlike the initial mockery when she and you first met.

"And I'll love you forever!" You said it back, while your hands interwined again with hers.

"Whoa, are you sure? Forever it's a long time, especially for immortal souls!" She laughed.

"That's right!" You laughed back. "I've fallen in love before, but nothing compares to what I feel for you. I love you like I've never loved anyone before!" You replied, smiling when your confession surprised her, in a good way.

Never has anything so true been said from inside your mouth.

Cherri's smile extended even more and she said nothing more, just pulled you into a hug. You were surprised, but you smiled again and happily wrapped your arms around her.

"I never thought I'd ever feel what love is again!" She whispered, which made you even happier, seeing that you were just as important to her as she was to you.

Meanwhile, in Charlie's room ...

"This is so beautiful!" Charlie said between sobs, as tears welled up in her eyes, just like all the other viewers.

"Handckerchief?" Angel asked, offering it to her with one hand, while with the other hand, he wiped his own tears.

"Thanks!" Charlie thanked him, before blowing her nose.

Back on the roof of the hotel ...

"Are you ready to go?" You asked, never looking away from your beautiful lover.

"Totally. Are you?" She answered a rhetorical question, before placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.

Cherri and you walked, until you stopped for a moment. You two looked at each other and you started to feel nudges. When you looked down, you smiled when you saw her hand extended, waiting to hold yours.

Your hands interwined with each other and stayed that way all the way to sleepover. 

"I hope they didn't start the movie without us!" You told her when you got to the door.

"I'm sure they don't!" Cherri assured you, as she opened the door.

Upon entering, they were all already dressed in their pajamas, but with pillows in their hands and a dangerous gleam in their eyes when they looked at you.

"You're not going to do what we're thinking, are you?" Cherri asked, not moving a muscle.

They looked at each other again and then looked at you two again.

"Now!" Angel screamed and you two were hit hard by all the pillows.

"Oh, but I won't let it go!" You laughed as you quickly grabbed one of the pillows you were hit with and threw it at Molly.

"Oh yes?" She said, immediately looking for one more.

"It's do or die, Cherri!" You screamed, while the pillow fight started and she joined in. 

That was one of the most fun nights of your life, you played true or challenge, where Mimzy revealed that she had a thing for Alastor, despite knowing that he'd never look at her.

You identified yourself with her at one point, but you didn't imagine anyone could be attracted to that scary being, she sounded as passionate as you when describing him and what she liked most about him.

Before watching the movie, you announced that you bought friendship necklaces, which were 8 silver pendants in the shape of pizza slices, which together formed a whole pizza.

You all made a solemn promise of never take off those necklaces.

"Good night gals!" Angel said, when y'all lay down in the sleeping bags to fall asleep the rest of the night and a little more the next day.

"Good night!" You all responded in unison, before Charlie turned off all the lights and went back to bed.

You closed your eyes slowly and waited for sleep to come. Suddenly, you started to feel someone lying next to you. You got scared and started to shake frantically, because everything was dark and you couldn't see anything. It was understandable, since you had an almost sexual harassment experience that night. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's me!" Cherri assured you between soft laughs.

You were relieved to recognize her beautiful voice, but you were confused as to why she wasn't lying in her own sleeping bag. Not that you were complaining, you were loving it.

"Cherri, what are you d...?"

Before you finished the question, you gasped when you felt her lips kissing you and her hands cupped your face. It didn't take long for you to indulge your desires and kiss her back.

"What were you saying?" She said, you could feel her breath hitting your face while you were breathing heavily.

"Nevermind!" You laughed, leaned over and kissed her again.

A satisfied smile opened on your face when she and you slept hugging and she allowed you to wrap your tail around her body. You didn't want to be in the dark with anyone else. The next day, no one had been saved from having phrases related to themselves and penises drawn on the face, the room was filled with laughter again.

"Last night was so much fun!" Niffty commented while she cleaned her face.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind doing it again, I mean, if you guys want to!" Mimzy said.

"Sure!" Charlie replied cheerfully.

"It'll be awesome!" Vaggie commented.

"Next time, let's do it at my house ..."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. It's time for my final remarks so shut up, everyone!" Angel said, what made you and the girls laugh again.

"I never thought I would ever give another chance to trust someone, but you kind of made me see that I was wrong!"

"Angel Dust admitting to be wrong? This is new!" Cherri commented with a laugh.

"Excuse me, we're in an emotional moment here!" He said trying to sound serious, but couldn't help it and laughed with you. "As I said, I feel deep in my heart that what we have is true. You fucking boring bitches, are the best friends that anyone could have!"

"You're making an adult demoness cry!" You said, as you felt the tears of emotion begin to want to spring from your eyes.

"No, you cry baby!" He said, pulling you into a hug, which turned into a collective hug with everyone huddled on each other.

A few days later, even though some were away, you all always kept in touch with each other and planning the next hang out together, while your girlfriend and you planned the first date.

After finishing your working hours, you offered Niffty help, even though she was very agile, the stack of dishes was huge even for her.

As you washed the dishes, you noticed that your small and cute friend was in a very bad mood.

"Hey, it's okay?" You asked her, in a soft, comforting tone.

Niffty took a deep breath and released the fork she was holding.

"You know, when a guy makes it as clear as crystal that he wants you, why can't he admit and give in that he wants?" She vented.

"Hm, problems with Baxter?" You asked, without a hint of doubt in your tone of voice.

"What do you think? Like, what does he want me to do? Let me grab him by the shoulders and yell: Hey, I love you so much, you love me too, kiss me right now!!!!!"

You couldn't help but laugh at her aggressiveness, it was a side of the cute and sweet Niffty you loved to meet.

"It's not funny!" She said sadly, before resting her chin on the sink.

"OK sorry!" You said, trying to redeem yourself. "But don't worry, I always have a plan for every situation!" You assured her.

"I even lost hope that any plan at this point will work, okay?" She screamed, hands on her head and lightly pulling on her own strands of red hair. "I'm feeling that I can't take it anymore living at the hotel, every day knowing that he's so close to me!"

Seeing that your words were of no use to comfort her, you just came over and hugged her.

Meanwhile, Angel sighed sadly as he applied the eyeliner to his eyelids. The reason was the same, he didn't want to break the rules of the hotel due to the new friendship he had built with Charlie and Vaggie. Also because Fat Nuggets hadn't woken up very well that day.

Suddenly, he was startled to hear a sneeze and ended up smearing his left eye. He turned and became concerned to see his little pig trembling on his bed.

The concern only increased when his hand touched his skin, Nuggs was burning with fever and everything happened at the moment he was about to leave. This whole situation was leaving him in pure agony.

Angel thought. He decided to stay at the hotel to take care of Fat Nuggets, despite what he would have to face when he met Valentino again.

"You'll be okay, Nuggs!" He said after wrapping a blanket around him and kissed him lovingly on the forehead.

After that, he started looking for his hell phone to tell Val that he couldn't come that day, ready to make several proposals for double or triple work and so on. But for some reason, Angel couldn't find it anywhere. He soon gave up at that moment, his piggy needed him there


	15. XV

Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Baxter continued with his crazy scientific research and his inventions normally ... In peace.

Despite being so despised, nothing in that place looked the same without Niffty's irritating chatter and when she cleaned things that didn't need to be cleaned.

In addition to not understanding why he felt such a strong feeling for her, he still did not understand why he cared so much and was saddened by her sudden abandonment.

Once lost in his own thoughts, Baxter immediately turned around with a radiant smile and his eyes shining through the spectacle lens when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

But when he saw it was you, his expression of pure joy slowly faded.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Uhhh grumpy, you're starting to look like Husk. But seriously, I came to tell you that Niffty is very sad because of you!" You couldn't help but notice his frown softening, but he soon returned to his position with a closed face, as if he was frightened when he showed his true feelings.

"And who said this is my problem?" He said as he took a box of test tubes in his arms and placed it on the table.

"With all the letters, it is your problem!" You answered, while crossing your arms. "Baxter, why is it so hard for you to admit that you love Niffty?"

The scientist was silent, his gloved hands pressing on the sides of his head. Before you asked if he was okay, he turned to you again.

"Because I'm scared ok? I'm scared of everything I'm feeling, despite not showing it all the time. It's such a surreal thing that I can't explain it!" He responded in a desperate cry.

"And why should you be afraid? Love is a feeling so beautiful and strong, as you already said, that it's inevitable. You tried to forget her, don't you?"

"Yes!" He confessed.

"And you didn't make it, did you?"

"No, that woman doesn't leave my head for even a second!" He replied. "But if love is as wonderful as they say, why can't I explain in words what I feel?"

"Because love was not born to be understood, but to be felt. It's clear, it's not a matter, you cannot take it with your hands, or prove with scientific facts that it does exist. But you know it exists!" You explained, hoping to convince him.

Not long after, Baxter got up from his chair and slapped his hands on the table.

"You're right, I'll say Niffty everything I feel for her!"

"Yes!" You exclaimed, while applauding his new attitudes.

"I'm going to tell her that I love her and that I'm not afraid anymore!"

"That's it. But you're going to have to be quick!" You said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I came here to tell you that Niffty is moving out of the hotel and they're going to hire another maid!" You answered.

"And why didn't you tell me that before you said all this bullshit?" He snorted.

You laughed and shrugged.

"Niffty!" He shouted, as he ran as fast as his thin nerdy legs could, up the stairs.

"Mission Accomplished!" You said, proceeding to go up the stairs calmly.

Once there, the first person he saw was Charlie.

"Princess, do you know where Niffty is?" He asked breathlessly.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Charlie chuckled at his desperation.

"There's no time to explain, where's Niffty?" He asked again.

"She's out there getting ready to go!" She replied, pointing her thumb at the exit/entry door.

He ran outside and breathed a sigh of relief to find her still trying to find a way for a chair to fit on the back of her scooter.

"Niffty, wait. Please don't go!" He pleaded, kneeling before her.

"Hm, it looks like you care about that. You must be all happy that I won't be around to bother you anymore!" She replied, acting coolly with him for the first time in her life.

"Look, let me explain ..."

"Save your time for your experiments, Baxter. I can't live near you anymore!"

"And I can't live far from you anymore!" He replied, which made her scowl soften. But she was willing not to give in so easily, however much she wanted to. She wanted to see him crawl on the floor.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" She said, turning in the opposite direction from his.

"... I know, I'm an total idiot for realizing my feelings for you too late, but I can't let you go without saying something ... I love you!"

Niffty took a deep breath and held her hands on the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't turn and hug him.

"And that is all that love's about" Baxter sang, the final musical number of Niffty's favorite musical, a fact about her that he pretended not to hear.

He sighed sadly and turned to go back to the lab and the guilt of having lost her would haunt him forever.

"And we'll recall when time runs out" Niffty sang back.

He turned and looked at her, tears of joy in his eyes. Both approached slowly. He hesitated for a moment, but held her hands while never looked away from her loving gaze.

"That it only took a moment to be loved a whole life more" Both sang, with their voices in perfect harmony.

"... You remember!" She whispered, her eye shining like never before.

"How could I forget?" He replied sweetly.

Niffty smiled again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laughing at his cute reaction. Both of them brought their faces close to each other, ending up banging their foreheads.

"Oops!" She said and they both laughed awkwardly.

They took a deep breath, ready to try again and finally kissed lovingly. Not long after that, his right leg lifted back.

"The spirit of love is everywhere!" You exclaimed happily while watching the whole cute scene with your friends.

"Should we tell him it was all a plan and Niffty wouldn't leave?" Vaggie said, leaning on you.

"Hm, nah fuck it!" You answered, which made her laugh. "And Angie, how's Fat Nuggets?" You asked him.

"A little better, his fever is gone, but he still looks kind of down!" He replied with a little sadness in his eyes.

"No worries babe, he'll get better!" You assured him, resting your hand on his back, you were too shorty to touch his shoulder. 

Angel looked calm, but he was very concerned. After he finally found his hell phone and warned Val, about his piggy, nothing was answered for more messages he sent. The problem was certainly not a lack of Internet, so he feared that Valentino was planning something he didn't know.

2 days passed and you went back to your psychology work, after visiting Fat Nuggets and taking Sally to visit him. Luckily he woke up much better that day. John that day opened up to you about the problem where his parents did not accept him as he was when he was alive.

Suddenly, you started to hear something. It was a voice from the direction of the lobby that shouted:

"I came to get my property!"

You immediately got up from the chair.

"What is that?" You asked as you removed your lab coat and tossed it on the chair.

"I don't know, let's see!" John replied and the two of you ran towards the screams.

"What do you do here?" Charlie shouted when he saw the overlord unceremoniously enter his hotel.

"Charlie, be careful!" Vaggie put the hands on her shoulders and pulled Charlie back, afraid that her girlfriend would be hurt.

Angel looked so scared and helpless, begging for mercy. It hurt your heart a lot. 

"Boss, I already explained that Fat Nuggets was sick and I couldn't ..."

"Fuck that damn pig. You signed that contract, Angel cakes. So you have to bear the consequences. Your soul. Belongs. To me!" He replied, violently grabbing Angel by the chin.

Your teeth gritted and you began to feel your relentless fury taking over your actions.

"What will you do?" John asked when you started walk towards them.

"Hey, leave Angel alone. Now!" You screamed, while everyone in the lobby was amazed and at the same time frightened by your courage to act like that in front of an overlord.

The demon moth's attention turned to you. A sinister smile slowly opened on his lips when he laid his eyes on you, while he released Angel. You snarled in rage when you noticed him "analyzing" you from top to bottom.

"So you're the little doll that Voxxie always tell me about? Now I fully understand why!" He said seductively. 

Angel despaired to see his boss giving you that dangerous look that he knew full well.

"No, please leave her alone... " He said, walking towards Valentino, when he was pushed towards the floor and groaned in pain when he hurt one of his feet.

"Angel!" You said, running to his rescue, when you felt 2 hands on your waist and being lifted at his height. You were face to face with the person you despised most after Millie.

"Heh, listen here sugar, this is not of your business... "

You licked one of the fists and punched his face so hard that those cheesy heart glasses broke in half and he dropped you on the floor.

"Don't you touch me ever again, you fuckin' loathful rat!" You screamed in fury, while Angel held you back so you wouldn't attack him again.

"Excuse me, can someone please tell me what this scandal is all about?" Alastor asked, just his presence totally changed the atmosphere of the place.

After recovering from the punch and wiping the blood that dripped from his mouth, you noticed that Val could fight back, but immediately backed off when faced with the fearsome Radio Demon.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're not exactly in your domain. So in the name of Princess Charlie, I must insist that you leave now!" Alastor asked politely, but he looked as threatening as any other overlord.

Valentino relented, but before that he left a leading threat to you.

"You'll regret what you just did!" He said, pointing in your direction.

"Boo fuckin' hoo, I'm so scared!" You said mockingly and breathed a sigh of relief when he left the hotel without Angel.

You smiled happily at him, but he didn't look so happy for the win.

"Angel, what happened?" You asked.

"What? WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING MESSING WITH SOMEONE SO DANGEROUS, GIRL?" He shouted furiously, his hands firmly resting on your shoulders.

He looked so disappointed and angry at you, no matter how hard you tried not to cry, you bursted into tears.

"Angie, I just ... I couldn't stand by when I saw someone mistreat you, 'cause I love you ok?" You confessed between sobs.

Angel looked stunned. He knew you loved him, but you never said it in words before.

"And I love you too much to see you mess with someone who can do you a lot of harm!" He said, as he pulled you into a hug. "What I least want is for the people I love to get involved because of me!"

"Are you okay?" You asked, remembering that he hurt his foot.

"I don't know, it hurts a lot!" He groaned again as he tried to move his right foot.

"Don't be afraid, help is on the way!" Charlie hummed, dressed as a nurse and holding a first aid kit.

Even after everything was over, you were still so distressed just to imagine the horrible things that could happen to Angel if he went with that despicable being, on the other hand, he remained concerned about Valentino's threat against you.


	16. XVI

Everyone at the hotel became overprotective with you after what happened. You were banned from leaving the hotel alone for the next 3 weeks.

"But I set a date with my girlfriend next week!" You protested, crossing your arms.

"Eh, sugar tits will understand that we're doing this for your own safety, it'll teach you not to be so impulsive!" Angel said, placing his index finger on your forehead and pushed your head back, making you laugh.

"Ok dad, since I became a hotel prisoner, I'm going to my room then!" You joked and started walking towards the stairs.

"I'll accompany you there!" Charlie said, running up to you and wrapping her arm around yours.

You started to feel a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. You mean, you felt very happy and loved that they wanted to protect you, but preventing you from going out alone was a little overkill.

You entered the room and thought of playing with Saleos, but she was keeping Fat Nuggets company. So you just lay in bed and opened VoxTube on your phone to distract yourself.

You have become thoughtful. Perhaps Angel was right to want you to take Valentino's threat more seriously.

Suddenly, you were taken out of your thoughts when you heard a noise coming from your bedroom window. Your natural instinct was run to your dressing table and pick up the hairbrush to defend yourself.

"Fighting is useless ... I-I have a super sharp hairbrush and I'm not afraid to use it!" You said trying to be brave, but deep down you were terrified.

You let your guard down when you heard Cherri's lovely, familiar laugh.

"Okay, I'm not going to fight then!" She joked, as she jumped out the window and entered her room, more dazzling than ever.

"Cherri, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" You asked, trying to look serious, but she always made you smile.

"I missed my sweetie so much!" She purred, approaching you and stroking one of your cheeks with her thumb. "Talking to you via messages is not the same, I need to be close to you like this!"

"I miss you too, beautiful!" You answered lovingly, but you still had in mind that it was forbidden to receive visits at the hotel during the week.

The rule was valid for both employees and patients.

"But Vaggie won't like to see you at all ..." You tried to explain, while taking steps backwards so as not to fall to the ground, when she pushed herself further against you, until you felt your back against the door.

"Fuck that boring manager!" She cut you off mid-sentence, pressing her index finger to your lips and you could clearly see the fire of passion in her eyes.

You soon understood what she wanted to do there, at that very moment.

You leaned over and kissed her mouth, deciding not to hesitate, because sooner or later you knew you would give in. Cherri was simply irresistible. In an effort not to break the kiss, you took your left hand to the door handle and locked it so that no one would enter.

That was neither the day nor the moment when you thought it would be your first time with her, but you were not surprised, Cherri told once she liked to do unexpected things in her relationships.

You had never had sex with another woman before and you would probably find the experience a little strange at first, like was your first time with Angel. But like everything she did, she was wonderful and there was nothing for you to regret allowing her to invade your room that night.

Time skip:

Before going to sleep, Millie and Moxxie sat on the couch to watch TV and ... Blitzø was there too.

"Popcorn?" He said, holding the bowl out towards Moxxie.

"Of course I want to, I made it!" Moxxie grunted, but still grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it.

Millie didn't even pay attention to the film, she was surfed the Internet to distract herself, but always thought about you. It became a custom during the week for Charlie to call her to tell about you at your request.

She gasped in surprise and a bright smile opened on her face when she saw the new photo posted on Cherri's Voxtagram profile. It was the photo she and you had taken right after your first time. You were lying on her chest, one of her arms was around your body and she took the selfie with the other.

"Hm, "spending the most wonderful night in the world with my bae"!" She read the description of the photo and had the reaction as it was the cutest thing in the world for her. "Awwwww they look so cute together!"

"What happened, Mills?" Blitzø asked when he noticed the sudden change in her behavior.

"My baby feel in love!" She announced happily, showing the photo. "It looks like ... I just winked and she grew up!"

She became sentimental. She was very happy and proud that you followed the path of love as she did, no matter who it was, she would support and approve of you. But on the other hand, she was feeling sorry and guilty for not having participated in more important moments in your life.

"And she looks so happy in that picture. Happier than when she was with me!" She said sadly.

Moxxie noticed and then tried to try to make his wife feel better.

"It's okay honey. I have a good feeling that she and you are going to make up soon!" He comforted her sweetly.

Millie forced a smile and held out her hand, until their two hands intertwined in the middle of Blitzø.

"Awwww our family will only grow!" Their boss separated their hands and held them in his. Millie laughed, while Moxxie snorted impatiently.

Those were the longest 3 weeks of your life, but your wonderful friends did everything to entertain you so you had no reason to leave the hotel.

Baxter started showing up a lot more upstairs to be with Niffty, but you were confused when one day he showed up wearing a leather jacket, jeans and sunglasses.

"What's all this about?" You asked between laughs.

"We're playing dress up for each other's epoch!" Niffty replied, appearing in a long white dress, an extravagant feathered hat and a closed umbrella in her hands.

"Cool, it's cute. And are you two having fun?" You asked with a smile.

"Yes!" She screamed bubbly while hugging her boyfriend.

"What don't we do for love?" Baxter replied, then looked at Niffty and smiled.

During that time, Val never returned to the hotel to claim Angel or carry out the threat against you. Saleos' food was finished, so you found the perfect excuse to go out alone for the first time, as a test.

Incredibly, they allowed it.

"And don't forget: Call us if anything happens and we will come to your rescue as soon as we can!" Charlie gave the latest recommendations.

"Ok, thanks for caring so much about me. I love you all so much!" You said and were pulled into a group hug with Charlie, Vaggie, Angel and Niffty.

"We love you too!" Angel said, smiling sincerely.

You walked to the door and took a deep breath before taking the first step outside. You quickly got in your car and locked all 4 doors, before driving to the Pet Shop. Once there, you had to park your car in a parking lot, as it was forbidden to park in front of the store.

At the store, you bought more cat food and new toys for Sally and Nuggs.

As you left the store and walked back to the parking lot, your heart sped up from nervousness when you started to have the vast and frightening feeling that you were constantly being watched.

You started walking faster, as you cowered by the sudden cold wind that started to blow.

Suddenly, when you started walking down a blind-alley, you startled and screamed when you felt a big hand hold your right arm tightly. Unfortunately, it was who you thought you were.

"Are you lost, baby girl?" He said as he pulled you closer to him, his terrifying smile and red eyes shining machiavelily, revealing his terrible intentions.


	17. XVII

"No, no, no!" You stuttered while shaking your wrist to try to break free.

"Oh yes!" He said, disgusting you when he ran his tongue over your cheek and spreading the sticky saliva on it.

As a last resort, you bit his hand, which made him free you. You ran, while desperately reaching for your cell phone to try to call Charlie.

But before you completed the call, his extra hands wrapped around your waist and the right hand of the first pair took your cell phone and threw it away.

"Where are you going, little doll? I told you you would regret it!"

"NO. LET ME GO, HELP!" You cried and screamed while you were undressed of your blouse and trying your best to avoid him for unbuttoning your pants. As much as it didn't work, you were in hell and no one but your friends cared.

He grabbed you and took you to one of the alley walls and your head hit hard against it. It hurt and you got a little dizzy, but it would be better for you if you were unconscious all the time.

Every time you tried to resist with your arms and legs, you received a strong and painful punch, so you were forced to keep your hands on the wall, while tears kept coming from your eyes.

He completely ignored your pleas to take it slow because it was hurting you so much, mainly because you didn't give consent for him to touch you and use you like that. The mixture of fear, rage and hatred didn't make you feel any better.

Your hands clenched into fists and in spite of being very desperate, you started to feel something hot in your body, emerging from inside you.

This heat only increased, until gradually your entire body began to burn as strong as your hatred and your desire for revenge. A scream of pain left his throat and he released you, no longer taking the burn that your skin was causing.

You immediately turned and pressed your hyper-hot hands on his face without mercy as you let out a frightening cry and feeling your tears start to evaporate as soon as it touched your cheeks.

Despite being a little confused, your priority at that moment was to stay as far away from him as possible. You ran, as fast as your legs could, while he was in agony.

Arriving at the car, you saw by the reflection of the window that your hair had become pure hellfire, but it didn't burn your skin to ash.

You took a deep breath and calmed down, making your hair slowly returned to normal. Without wasting any more time, you got in the car and stepped on the gas back to the hotel.

When you got there, you ran to the entrance and closed the door with all the despair in the world.

"Y/N? What happened?" Charlie asked, seeing your condition, with only the top bra on, pants with broken buttons and disheveled hair.

You couldn't answer, you burst into tears as you slowly sat down at the door.

"Oh shit, I knew we shouldn't have let you out alone!" Vaggie said, kneeling beside you.

"What happened?" Charlie asked softly, waiting for you to calm down.

"Chals, it was one of the worst moments of my life, it was so horrible, everything hurts between my legs!" You said, as much as what you said between sobs was almost intelligible, she understood everything.

"Calm down, everything will be fine!" She said, pulling you into a tight hug.

"... Hey, can you do me a favor?" You asked her, when you started to calm down.

"Yes, anything!" She replied while stroking your hair.

"Don't tell Millie anything about what happened today!"

"But why?"

"I know her, if she finds out, she'll want to go after him and she could end up like me, or worse!" You explained, unintentionally revealing that you cared for Millie.

Charlie reluctantly ended up accepting it. You walked towards the stairs, you wanted to take a shower, you were feeling so dirty. Angel looked at you and your reaction couldn't be more desperate. His hands covered his mouth and his eyes started to water.

Until a waterfall came out of his eyes when you asked for a hug, opening your arms towards him. Angel didn't hesitate, he knelt down and hugged you as hard as he could, this time with his 6 arms.

"I knew this was going to happen. Why do I always hurt the people I love?"

"No, stop it. None of this was your fault!"

"You wouldn't have gotten into this situation if it weren't for me in the first place!" He replied, breaking away from the embrace and putting his hands on your shoulders, his sad gaze never leaving yours.

"And for you I'd do it all again, without any regrets!"

After your reply, he laughed softly still with tears in his eyes, leaving you confused.

"What's it?" You asked.

"It's nothing, it's just that I never believed that someone I already gave my services to, could see me more than just being a sex object!"

That made you smile and see that you now had a new best friend.

"I don't know if I'm happy or sad that I'm the first!" You said.

"Happy, you bitch!" He replied, giving you another hug.

At least one good thing had come out of this whole situation. You went to your room and got in the shower. You didn't know if it was real, or because of the traumatic experience, but the scent of that bastard never left your body, no matter how many times you rubbed yourself with the sponge.

And it always reminded you of the worst minutes you had spent in your life, you burst into tears again, sitting under the shower as an attempt to let the water take all your pain down the drain.

Suddenly, you were startled to hear the sudden noise of the boxe's door opening. Even though the vision was blurred by the mixture of the bath water together with your tears, you recognized your girlfriend.

"Honey, I'm sorry ..." Cherri said in a tearful voice, as she approached you.

"No, no, you're going to end up all wet ..."

Before you continued to speak, you was interrupted when she knelt down and gave you a hug, joining you under the water.

"I don't care, you're more important!" She said.

You nodded and let her comfort you while you cried on her shoulder. When the hug ended, you got scared. You had never seen Cherri so furious like that.

"That son of a fucking bitch!" She screamed, before punching the wall. "If I could, I would rip those antennae off with pressure pliers!"

At that moment, you decided that being depressed and crying in the corners would not do you any good. That bastard would pay a heavy price for what he did to Angel and you. You knew very well who to turn to, for that, you were willing to use all the courage that was within you.

Meanwhile, Vox and Velvet were distracted by their hell phones, lying with their backs against each other and bored.

"... So, do you know when Val will arrive from what he left to do?" She asked, to break the silence that was between them.

"Ugh, I don't know!" He replied.

Not long after, they both immediately rose to the sound of the living room door opening. They became concerned when they saw Valentino with his face bruised with seventh degree burns.

"Val, what happened?" Vox asked, letting Valentino lean on himself.

"That ... Little bitch is no ordinary demon!" He replied, between groans of pain.

"Vel, call to the emergency now!" He ordered.

"Right now!" She said, as she typed as fast as her fingers could.

"What? Did little doll do that to you?" Vox asked, extremely astonished, because when he met you at the Singer Club, you looked so harmless.

"It was her!" He nodded. "I already said, she's not ordinary... I think we're dealing with a belzebeth!"


	18. XVIII

Vox became thoughtful for a long time. From what he remembered, it had been ages since that kind of demon had appeared in all Hell.

"A belzebeth? Are you sure?" He asked, still a little incredulous.

"Do you think I'm blind, bitch?" Valentino growled impatiently, also due to the nurses cleaning his wounds raw in an inevitably painful way. "Actually, I felt it more than I saw it. The worst thing is that the way she left me, I won't be able to fight back, for now!"

"Couldn't you just send Velvet for this job? Or me, it would be a pleasure to bring that revenge to your name!" Vox said, to try to please him.

"Have you gone crazy or deaf, you fucking idiot? Haven't I told you clearly what she is yet?" Valentino warned, grabbing him by the tie violently and lowering him closer to himself. It was his "loving" way of showing concern.

"Ok, ok, I got it!" Vox nodded, trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile, Cherri helped you out of the shower and change clothes. She had to wear some of your clothes, since hers were soaked. She was always there by your side, hugging you, being caring and giving you loving kisses, you loved her more than anyone could imagine.

Fortunately, you had forgotten a little bit about what happened to you that night, as you were very focused on the deal you were planning to make and learn more about the changes in your body, after all, it was what saved you from having the disgusting semen from that tacky pimp inside you at that moment, which would be much worse.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Cherri asked, as you two went down the stairs side by side.

"Yes, I can't let that happen to Angel ever again!" You answered, completely determined.

"This is one of the things I like most about you!" She said, looking at you sweetly.

"My loyalty?" You asked, smiling back at her.

"That too, but I was talking about you being so brave. I hate to admit it kid, but you're braver than me!" She said, as she straightened your lock of hair out of place.

"Braver than you? No!" You said it in a playful tone, which made her gave that lovely laugh that you loved so much. 

"I'm serious!" She said, while giving you a little push.

Getting down there, you were caught off guard again, but then smiled when you saw that it was just your friends giving you a collective hug.

"We love you so much!" Charlie said sweetly.

Tears of emotion didn't hesitate to spring from your eyes, despite what happened to your parents you were still saddened and you missed them every day, a feeling of bliss came over you when you saw that you still had people you loved there with you whenever you need it.

"Is there anyone who wants to talk to you!" Niffty said.

"And who?" You asked.

They took you to the reception and you looked at the computer screen. A bigger smile spread across your face when you saw his Gabby, Molly and Mimzy streaming, which ya'll only had time to do over the weekend.

"Heeeyyyyy!" Molly and Mimzy screamed, while Gabriela was looking around. You couldn't help but laugh, she was always so distracted.

"Uh? What? Are we already on the air? Hi bestie!" She finally said.

"It's great to be able to see you all, even if it's on the other side of the screen!" You said.

"So, we heard about what happened to you today!" Molly said.

You gave a sad sigh and looked away.

"Now I must be talked about everywhere!" You said.

"No, don't feel bad. We are doing this streaming to tell you how much we love you and that we are always by your side when you need it!" Gabriela said, before kissing her hand and blowing a kiss towards the screen.

"And I love you guys, I love you guys so much!" You said, as the tears started rolling down your cheeks again.

Time skip:

"We're going to have to get back to work, but whenever you need us, just call!" Vaggie said, smiling sincerely and holding her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her!" Cherri said, wrapping her arms around your waist and hugging you.

"I know you will!" You smiled. "Uh, does anyone know where Alastor is?" You asked, you didn't see him anywhere that day.

"Oh, he left, but he said he'll be back soon!" Charlie explained.

"Ok, I wait!" You said.

"But what is your sudden interest in talking to him, toots? I know you are afraid of him!" Angel said.

"It's a surprise!" You smiled.

"And I hate surprises!" He laughed. "But it's alright!"

"... Hey, I know you guys must be busy right now, but I wanted to talk about what happened to me when I was there!" You asked. As you watched them walk away, you felt that you couldn't wait any longer to tell them.

They all dropped what they were about to do to pay attention to you.

"What happened?" Cherri asked.

"A very strange thing ... that has never happened before!" You replied, wondering if it could happen again.

"And what would that be?" Angel asked.

"My body was on fire, but I didn't get burned!"

"Uh?" Charlie said, looking as confused as the rest of them.

"Please specify!" Niffty said.

"I know it sounds crazy and weird, but that's exactly how it happened!"

"And what happened to the fucker?" Cherri asked.

"This guy is fucked now!" You answered as cheerfully as possible and everyone laughed as if you had told a joke.

"Okay, but there was a time when I lived with my parents, I read a book about the species of demons. I remember one that could manifest powers like yours. The name was belzebeth!" Charlie explained.

"Uhhhh belze- what?" You asked confused.

She scratched her chin, trying to remember more details, while you were quiet for her to concentrate.

"Allow me to explain!"

The familiar radio voice broke the silence and you all looked back and there it was.

"What do you know about it?" You dared to ask.

He laughed and straightened his bangs.

"The right question to ask is what I don't know about it, my dear!" He replied, which made you laugh nervously.

"Okay, spill it out smiles!" Angel said, looking as eager for answers as you do.

The Radio Demon approached your group of friends and opened his hands. At first you found that gesture a little strange, until 2 red figures appeared in his hands.

"You see, when 2 demons of different species fall in love, the lady conceives a hybrid, commonly known as belzebeths, a species of rare demons with powers that overlords only dream of having for themselves!" He explained, while everyone was fascinated by the figures floating in his hand, representing what he explained.

It was there that you remembered the photos that Millie had sent you. Were you really who he was talking to? On the one hand you were totally sure, on the other, you were left with even more doubts flying over your mind.

"... Does this really make sense? Because my mom is an imp and Imps are not exactly the most powerful species here in Hell!" You said.

"The parents' species don't matter!" Alastor replied calmly.

"Oh, ok!" You shrugged. "And those powers include be on fire without turning to ashes?" You asked again, seeing that he was willing to answer all your questions.

"My dear, you have control over any element originating from this whole place!" He replied, holding your hands. "And your body can also become part of it, for example, hellfire!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were that powerful, toots!" Angel said, elbowing you provocatively.

Even you couldn't believe it, it was too much information for you to assimilate everything at once. At the same time, you felt even more decisive, now that you had something that was really worth it for him to make the deal.

You took a deep breath once more to concentrate and took another step towards him.

"Alastor, I would like to talk to you about something else too!" You said it calmly.

"Hm and what would it be about?" He asked.

"I need a favor. Can you do it for me?"

"Uh? What does she want?" Angel whispered to Cherri, leaning towards her.

"Wait and see!" She answered.

"It depends what it is, my young lady!" He replied while straightening his monocle.

"You signed that contract, Angel cakes. So you have to bear the consequences. Your soul. Belongs. To me", you remembered what Valentino said the day he broke into the hotel, so you knew exactly what to ask.

"I need the contract that says Angel's soul belongs to Val!" You answered without hesitation, which made Angel, Charlie, Vaggie and Niffty gasp in surprise and reacting as if it were the craziest idea in the world.

Which, in fact, it was.


	19. XIX

Angel took you by the hand and pulled you towards him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, kneeling down to match your height.

You smiled when you saw the look of concern in his eyes and brought your right hand up to his cheek to caress it.

"What do you think? Freeing you, since I really felt what you are going through with that guy, I can't let that happen again!" You explained.

"But do you need to make a deal with Alastor for this? I'm afraid that you might regret it!"

"He's the only one who can help me. Don't worry, I'm doomed to stay down here forever, you can have your own choices, I'm sacrificing myself for you because I love you. Please let me do this for you!"

Angel became thoughtful for a moment. Until he gave a small smile and consented. You smiled again and went back to Alastor.

"Are you sure you want to do this for someone like him?" He asked, taking a look at Angel as he said.

"What are you talking about? He deserves it more than anyone who lives here!" You answered firmly.

Angel became speechless at what you said, putting his left hand on his chest and touched by your words.

"But how are you going to get the contract? I'm sure it must be kept very well!" You asked curiously.

"This is the least darling, what do you have to offer me in return?" He asked, did you not fail to notice the singular sparkle in his eyes.

You took a deep breath again to calm yourself, but you were ready.

"Well, you said that my species has powers that overlords only dream of having, including you, right?"

"Correct, my young lady!"

"So what I'm offering to you, it's my powers. I'll be one of your allies whenever you need me, but in return, I want Angel's freedom!" You replied and imposed your condition again.

"As you wish. Do we have a deal then?" He said, switching the microphone-staff from one hand to the other and extending his right hand in your direction.

A mysterious wind from which you didn't know where it came from, started blowing through the lobby and it became red and black. You reached out your left hand and shook his hand with your eyes closed and heart pounding. You were about to make the most drastic decision of your life.

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid ..." You kept repeating to yourself mentally, when you felt your feet lifted off the floor.

As soon as you opened your eyes again, things seemed to be back to normal. But you noticed that Alastor had a paper closed in his hand.

"Here it is, as I promised!" He said, handing the paper over to you.

Angel immediately approached you, while you unrolled the paper to read it. 

You clutched the paper furiously between your fingers, the written words promised an infinitely better life for Angel, which he innocently believed was true, but turned his life into literally hell.

You started to feel the changes in your body again, until when you saw it, the contract was on fire, while everyone was amazed to see you that way.

When the paper was reduced to just ashes, you threw them away.

As soon as they touched the floor, a red smoke came out of them and surrounded Angel. They formed chains around his wrists and ankles and were breaking little by little.

Angel was completely in shock at first. 

The feeling of having his soul released was something he wasn't yet used to, he still couldn't believe that his terrifying days of extortion, psychological abuse and rape were over for good.

"... I, I, I-I'm free?" He stammered, as tears constantly streamed from his eyes.

"Angie, you're fucking FREE!" Cherri exclaimed happily, tears of emotion and joy also streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe it. Honey, thank you so much!"

Angel broke into a bright smile and held his arms out to you. You immediately jumped into his arms and congratulated him for his longed-for freedom.

"I'd never have made it if it weren't for you. Now I know, since that day I felt that you were so important to me. I love you bestie!" He said, his voice was tearful, but you could feel the happiness he felt in your heart.

"I love you too, too much!" You said it back, between sobs resulting from a happy cry.

"Group hug!" Charlie screamed happily after wiping away a few tears with her coat sleeve.

"Ugh, again hun?" Vaggie said, showing total impatience with all that free love.

Y'all immediately looked at her in silence.

"I'm kidding girls, hug!"

It was all just love, until Charlie raised an important point.

"Uhhhhh guys, I hate to break all this happiness mood, but now that Val doesn't have his goose of the golden eggs, he'll come and attack the hotel?" She said, looking concerned.

"Well, let him come, Daddy is crazy to punch him!" Angel said, punching his right fist in his left hand.

"That's it, he has been burned by me before, I wouldn't mind doing it again, not at all!" You answered.

"Oh and Al!" You called him, noticing that he was still there watching you.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked. "What else can I do for you?"

"Could you teach me how to use my other powers? I can offer you something else ..."

"No no no, it'll be my pleasure to teach you. It'll be just another one of my entertainments!" He replied.

You were so excited, you jumped up to give him a hug, forgetting that he didn't enjoy physical contact. Fortunately, you stopped in time to touch him.

"Oops, Al I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, I..." You said, fumbling with your own words when apologizing.

He just laughed softly, gave pats in your head and headed for the third corridor.

Meanwhile, Valentino started to take care of himself from the burn wounds. He was distracted watching television, until his antennas shook. It was a bad sign.

"Hey Val, watch out you're still ... Vox warned him worriedly, but was interrupted by another angry scream.

"FUCK OFF. I have to go!" He said, walking and gradually running to his room.

Vox sighed. Valentino was not the best partner in the world by really fucking far, but despite everything, he loved him.

Upon arriving in the room, Valentino immediately went to his spotlight, a safe in the corner of one of the walls, where he kept the contract for his biggest profit. He entered the password and the safe opened, showing what he feared most: Nothing.

A scream of anger left his throat, while he took all the belongings he could find in front of him and threw them violently on the floor and walls to vent his anger. He ended up making his own wounds bleed in the process, but being blinded by fury, nothing mattered.

Hearing the sound of glass breaking and wood hitting the wall, Velvet ran as fast as possible to see what had happened in her fellow overlord's bedroom.

"Awww, is it the day to break things and nobody told me?" She joked, pouting.

"Baby Doll, I'm not kidding!" He screamed.

"Whoa, take it easy man. What happened?" She asked.

"The contract, the contract that guaranteed that Angel's soul belonged to me has disappeared. I feel in my antennae that that fucking belze has to do with it!" He replied, while taking a photo frame and tossing it on the wall.

"Eh, great shit a contract!" She shrugged disinterested.

But she got scared and walked away when she saw that Val was slowly approaching her with a menacing air.

"Great shit? Angel is my gold mine, that little bitch is the jewel in the crown of my business. Without that contract, I cannot force him to do any more of this. Oh I know very well who's behind this. She and all those she loves don't miss out on waiting!"

Velvet has seen Valentino angry several times and she was used to it, but never like that. Her heart almost stopped in fear.


	20. XX

The weeks flew by, right after finishing your shift as a psychologist, you were going to directly meet the Radio Demon and he taught you everything he knew about, well, yourself.

You were brilliantly dazzled to discover so many interesting things about your species, for example, that belzebeths could change their shapes to look like any demon, so they could also be from any hierarchy.

You learned to control other elements and transform your body into them, your enthusiastic interest made it much easier for you to learn.

But what made you happy the most was that you stopped being afraid of Alastor, he was fun company and always cheered you up when you couldn't use one of your powers perfectly the first time.

Now what intrigued you was how mysterious he was, how did he know about absolutely everything you had doubts about? You decided not to question, even you had secrets that you kept from most of the people who lived in the hotel.

Each day, Charlie became more and more paranoid, she starting to have a bad presentiment didn't help to make things better. Y'all did everything to comfort her, even though you didn't know if things were going to stay calm like that for a long time, everything would be fine as long as you were all together, your friendship was strong enough to face any trouble.

More days passed, until one day, one of the hotel's guests desperately shouted that a mysterious fire had started in his room. It was a total rush for everyone to try to save themselves from being burned "alive".

"Wait, where's Y/N? Charlie asked, making sure everyone at the hotel had left and was away from the fire.

You insistently tried to do something to put out that fire that spread as fast as Niffty's speed in passing from side to side. Great frustration filled his chest when he saw that you controlled the fire of hell, but there was nothing you could do to put it out.

Coughing when exposed to so much smoke and without seeing well, Charlie grabbed you around the waist and ran for the exit.

"Y/N, come on, let's go!" She said between coughs.

Seeing how she was doing, you finally gave up and followed her out of the hotel.

Meanwhile, not far from there ...

"What? Why isn't the hotel on fire faster?" Valentino complained indignantly, while watching from afar the chaos he had caused with a spell from a book.

"I think it's spreading as fast as possible, Val!" Vox said, also watching.

"It should be quicker for those shitty Puritans to learn what happens when someone mess with me!" He snarled, while crossing his 4 arms.

Vox rolled his eyes and sighed, he hated it when Valentino acted like a spoiled brat who always wants everything his way.

He looked at his side and smiled as he contemplated Velvet's restlessness.

"You want to fight, right baby doll?" He said.

"I do, I really want to break some skulls!" She said, while punching her legs impatiently.

"It's time!" He warned, snapping his fingers.

Vox wasn't very excited about the idea at first, but he was immediately excited to learn that the plan would also hurt Alastor.

Most of the patients at the hotel were completely safe, but Charlie was shocked to discover that there were patients asleep during the fire and that at that moment, their bodies joined the ashes that were forming.

While you were all deciding what to do, Husk was the first to spot the 3 V's approaching.

You watched Alastor straighten his monocle and squint. An impatient sigh left his lips.

"He has to do with this!" He said, not at all surprised.

"Here come the mean girls!" Angel scoffed, being the third to notice.

"Uhhh guys, we better not underestimate them!" You warned them.

"Y/N is right. Razzle, Dazzle, please I want you to take the patients to the hotel to a safe place until this is resolved!" Charlie asked her 2 faithful servants.

The two little goats immediately went to the limo and took the patients far away, where they wouldn't suffer the consequences of what was about to happen.

You felt that it would soon become a war zone, but you feared nothing else.

"Are you ready for this?" Angel asked you, with a smile of satisfaction on his face, why he loved to get into a fight.

"I was born ready!" You answered, clenching your fists.

"Okay fellows, now it's killing or dying, we know we don't have an attack plan, but I know we can do it!" Alastor said, when you got together before confronting them.

You all agreed and held hands, before walking to face each other.

"Hey darling!" Al put a hand on your shoulder and you turned to see what he wanted.

"Yes?"

You noticed, when he took a knife out of his suit, leaving you confused at first.

"I want you to use this knife, but it's only for an emergency case during the battle!" He explained and and advised.

You nodded and tied the knife to your leg, under your pants.

"Ready for the last moments of your pathetic lives?" Vox said, while making electrical charges appear in his hands.

"Don't underestimate us, cuckold!" You scoffed and everyone laughed, while he became red with anger.

The battle started, Velvet laughed Machiavellically when defeating Angel. But her smile soon turned to open mouth as he watched Angel lift his head as if nothing had happened.

"My turn!" He said in a seductive whisper.

"But how...?"

Taking advantage of her situation of total confusion, he immobilized her by holding her legs, arms and pulling her long hair away from her neck area. Before she could use her overlord strength to get out of the immobilization, she cried out in pain as she felt his sharp teeth dig into her neck.

"Enjoy that it was free for you!" He said as he straightened his bangs and she fell paralyzed on the floor.

She watched in terror as he get a pistol.

"No, don't do this, please!" She begged.

Suddenly, Angel gasped and lowered the gun.

"... You're right, it's cowardly for a man to shoot a woman!" He said, while Velvet breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the effects of the paralyzing poison to pass before attacking again. "Hold on a second, Vaggie!" He screamed and the expression of terror on her face returned.

"Did you call, Angie?" Vaggie said, approaching and leaning on him.

"Finish it!" He said, handing the pistol to her.

"All for you!" Vaggie said with a laugh, aiming directly at her forehead and fired 3 times.

Upon noticing that Velvet was defeated, Vox was enraged and almost ran out of energy throughout Hell. But he calmed down, seeing that if that happened, he would ruin everything.

When you noticed the blasts of electricity in your direction, you snapped your fingers and turned your body into rocks from the underworld, making the shock have no effect on you.

He growled with rage and you ran towards him to finish him off. He tried to punch you, but you dodged them all. He was also not at all silly and deviated equally astute from yours. You walked away and thought, his head-screen was certainly the most important part of his body.

You counter attacked and put yourself on his shoulders, trapping your legs around his neck, your private parts dangerously close to his face. Everyone was flabbergasted and confused by your weird attack tactic, especially him. But suddenly, the weight you put on, made him swing back and fall to the floor.

You snapped your fingers again and turned into hell-iron, lifted your heavy fist and punched it across the screen, splitting his head in two. Valentino became even more angry and realized that to equalize to you, he'd have to hurt someone on your side and he already knew who.

While boasting about defeating Velvet, Angel smiled smugly when he saw Val approaching him. Vaggie tried to attack him with one of her blades, but she ended up being hit so hard on the head, which knocked her unconscious.

"Vaggie!" Charlie immediately ran towards her and held her unconscious girlfriend in her arms, starting to cry desperately.

Angel snarled angrily when she saw that one of his best friends was injured and prepared to attack. But looking into those eyes that shone frighteningly in the red illumination, he remembered all the cruelty and terrible moments that he had passed and backed away with fear.

Valentino laughed and wrapped his hand tightly around his neck.

"As I suspected, you'll always be a scared little mouse in my presence, eh sugar?"

Angel was confused that Val didn't kill him soon, not suspecting that himself was a lure for him to attack you. You looked at Alastor, as if you told him to do something. He just turned to you with a smile and held your hands.

"I know you can do it for yourself, my adorable little one!" He said looking you in the eyes.

You gave a smile and nodded, running after the two before he did something horrible against your best friend. As expected, he turned to attack you back, but you slid under his legs with your small body, while taking the emergency knife that Alastor had given you.

With one stroke, you stuck the knife in his back. You stabbed him once, twice, three, four times and more, a frightening smile appeared on your face when you started hearing his cries of pain.

That wise phrase was right: "One bad day is enough to reduce the healthiest of men in a lunatic" and you couldn't be happier.

When you saw that he was now vulnerable, you put your foot on his chest and laid him on the floor in complete agony.

"Do you want to do the honors, Angie?" You asked him.

"It's what I want most!" He replied, picking up another weapon hidden in his suit.

"Angel cakes ... You don't want to do ..." Valentino begged, but ended up choking on his own blood that rose in his throat.

Angel didn't hesitate to hold his neck with all his hatred, digging his nails into the skin to the point of bleeding and causing him more pain.

"Oh how I want it, baby!" He whispered seductively, felt satisfactorily avenged by him and you and shot him several times in the chest. His corpse fell to the floor and Angel hugged you.

When everyone thought it was over, Vox stood up again, aiming to use his last strength to fight. Without even looking back, Angel aimed the gun at him and fired 5 times and he fell, also "dead".

Suddenly, a red smoke came out of his body. You didn't care, thinking it was Valentino being reborn in Hell. But that smoke started to chase you, no matter where you were going, you ran scared away, but finally decided to stop to see what it was.

Your curiosity spoke louder.

Smoke enveloped your body and not long after, you found yourself in a white shirt, navy blue jacket and tie, a black mini skirt, all highlighting the curves of your body. Your hair turned into a ponytail and heart-shaped glasses appeared on her face.

You were confused, what had happened?

Meanwhile, at the I.M.P, Millie, Moxxie, Blitzø and Loona took the opportunity to watch television during a break from work.

"Welcome back, here with unbelievable news about the battle between the 3 overlords squad and the hotel gang to rehabilitate sinners!" Katie Killjoy announced.

"Does this still is a thing?" Tom asked.

"Amazingly, Tom, but not long after it all caught fire!" She laughed snidely. "From what we've heard, some very significant changes have taken place today: It seems that Valentino, the great overlord and owner of the porn studio, had his soul definitively erased. It seems that we have a new female overlord among us!"

Upon seeing your image on TV, everyone gaped, while Blitzø, who was drinking a cup of coffee, spat the hot liquid in Moxxie's face.

"Ah fuck!" He screamed furiously as he got up and went to clean himself.

"... My daughter? An overlord?" Millie repeated the words, being the most incredulous of them all.


	21. XXI

Although what happened puzzled you, what mattered at that moment was Vaggie, who was seriously injured from that battle. Charlie was crying constantly, as she used her suit jacket to wipe the blood that constantly poured from Vaggie's head.

She gasped softly when she felt her girlfriend's hand intertwining with hers.

"Hi, my most beautiful demon!" Vaggie said, her eye half closed, but she was smiling.

Charlie continued to cry as she felt her "vital signs" gradually disappear.

"Hey mi bonita, how are you?" She asked between sobs, trying as hard as she could to smile.

"... Happy, because I'm leaving, just for now ... Looking at you one last time." She babbled, using her last strength to bring her hand up to Charlie's cheek.

Her hand became wet with tears, but she didn't care.

"Please don't say that Vaggie, you'll be fine, you'll see ..."

"Mi amor ... I'll come back to you when I'm reborn ... I promise. Te amo mucho!"

After her last words, Vaggie died in the arms of her beloved. Despite knowing that she would see Vaggie again, Charlie cried and screamed, feeling the pain of losing someone her love.

You started to cry too, Angel allowed you to rest your head on his body to a hug and he ran his fingers through your hair.

You all stayed there, out of respect for a minute's silence for her death. You dug a pit nearby and her body was buried, accompanied by a lot of tears, especially from Charlie.

"... Look, I know this is not the most appropriate time for me to ask this, but ... What happened to me?" You asked Alastor, strangely feeling stronger and more powerful after "killing" Valentino.

"My dear, the knife I gave you is special. It erases souls from the Hell of existence, I didn't think you would need to use it. But by killing him, you were chosen in a divine way to take his place!" He explained calmly, while with each new piece of information you felt like your head was going to explode.

"So you mean that everything that was his is now mine? Including the title of overlord?" You asked.

"Exactly!" He nodded.

Unbelievable. Who would believe that your life at that moment would take a turn like that? You saw a book in Alastor's hands when you returned, crossing your fingers to remember to ask him about it later.

Upon returning to the hotel, you realized that Vaggie's temporary death was just the beginning of Charlie's suffering. There was nothing left of the hotel, the place where the princess put all her hopes and dreams at once.

She took some of the ash with her hands and pressed it to her chest, while she burst into tears again.

You knelt beside her and comforted her.

"It's going to be okay, Charlie!" You said.

"Thanks!" She replied between sobs, leaning down and resting her head on your shoulder.

Suddenly, you opened your eyes wide to see that now that you were an overlord and owned everything that was his, you could give Charlie all the support in the world.

"Hey, where are the patients and us?" You asked.

"In yet another of my family's buildings, but I'm afraid we won't be able to stay there for long!" She replied, wiping her face wet with tears and rain.

"Well, I can ..."

Before you explained the idea to her, a car arrived and parked in front of you. The passenger seat window went down.

"Uhhhhh Mistress Y/N?" The unknown demon inside the car asked.

"Yes, I think it's me now huh? " You responded with a shrug.

He took a small notebook and crossed it out with a pen.

"Due to all the changes, you're super late for a business meeting and I came to pick you up!" He explained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now, postpone the meeting, please!" You answered.

"But mist ..."

"Are you by any chance upsetting me?" You asked, with a dangerous gleam in your eyes that filled him with fear.

"Of course not, mistress, I'm sorry for that, I'll postpone it, I'll postpone it!" He stammered, startled.

"Oh and taking advantage, order a reconstruction for this hotel right here and that it should be finished as soon as possible!" You ordered.

You turned and smiled at Charlie, she looked shocked but happy at the same time.

"Yes Mistress, see you, Mistress!" He said, before going.

"See you!" You waved your hand.

"Y/N, are you really going to sponsor the hotel renovation?" She asked, holding your hands in hers.

You smiled widely when you saw the glimmer of hope in your best friend's eyes again.

"Of course, I owe you that for the opportunity you gave me to get rid of those two!" You said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

2 weeks after everything that happened, the hotel was rebuilt again, bigger and better than it was before. Angel and you were so happy to see Nuggs and Sally again, while you took care of things in Pentagram City, they had gone with the patients to the temporary building.

While the reforms were taking place, you started to become familiar with your new responsibility in life, your ambition was not to become an overlord, but you did your best to fulfill your role and as the TV woman said, you wanted to make changes across that world.

It was a beautiful moment when everyone moved back to the hotel. You looked back before entering and noticed that Charlie was still out there, paralyzed and looking up.

"So everything is the way you wanted it to be?" You asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's much better!" She replied, pulling you in for another hug. "I feel like I haven't thanked you enough yet!"

"Your happiness already shows that!" You said sweetly and you two came in to celebrate the re-opening of the hotel.

You were happy with all the good things that were happening recently, but it felt like something was missing from your life and even though you didn't like to admit it, you knew what it was: Your mother's affection and love.

Over the weekend, Cherri visited you again and noticed that something was bothering you.

"How do you guys always know everything I'm feeling?" You asked, resting your head on her lap.

"I know you, I'm your girlfriend!" She gave a lovely laugh and removed your bangs from the front of your eyes.

"And I consider myself the luckiest woman in the world for that!" You said, raising your right hand and caressing her cheek.

"No, I am. But what happened?" She asked, always so sweet and understanding.

You gave a tired sigh and interwined your hand with hers.

"I... I think I miss Millie. I know I left her house very hurt, but so much time has passed. I started thinking about a rapprochement. But don't tell anyone that I told you that!"

"Our girl buddies will be a little upset!" She laughed. "And this is wonderful sweetie, do you really want to be reconciled with your mom?"

"Yes ... No. Ugh, it's complicated!" You said, putting your hands on your face out of pure frustration.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I better go tell my besties, promises are debts!" You said, while standing up.

"I'll go with you then!" She replied, standing up and clasped her hand in yours again.

"Can't you stay 1 minute away from me? Not that it's a problem!" You laughed.

"No and you can't do it either!" She said, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right!"

The two of you went down the stairs, although the hotel had a new elevator as one of the improvements, she and you liked to enjoy every second of being alone together.

The first thing you did was look around to find your friends. Unawares, you looked at the entrance door and ... You saw Millie and Moxxie came into your view.

You scratched your eyes to see if what you were seeing was real or just a really bad hallucination.

"Love, tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing!"


	22. XXII

You didn't hide your outrage when you complained.

"What are they doing here?"

"Hey, I didn't call them here, I swear!" Cherri clarified, when you looked at her with a suspicious look.

She and you promised to be honest with each other when you decided to have a relationship, so you had no reason to be suspicious of her.

"So who was the one that ...?"

"I was the one who called them!" Charlie cut you off mid-sentence and approached you.

"Charlie!" You shouted in a complaining tone.

"Y/N listen, you've done so much for us, we wanted to do something for you for a change!" She replied, putting her hands on your shoulders.

"Bringing to the place where I live the 2 people who hurt me the most in life?" You asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Y/N, it's time to put your cards on the table, I know you three have a lot to talk about!" She insisted.

You took a deep breath, deciding to take a chance on seeing that your friends only did that to make you happy, but for them and only for them.

Time skip ...

The 3 of you sat on the couches in the lobby, the silence was such that you could hear a needle falling on the floor.

"Guys, the weather is so heavy that I feel like I can cut it with a knife!" Angel whispered to the girls, as they watched you from a distance.

"Don't worry, I know that things between them will get right!" Charlie assured him.

You had your arms crossed all the time, looking at the clock on the opposite side of them, hoping that the situation would end soon.

You looked sideways at them when you saw Millie's initiative to start talking.

"Y/N, I know you must still be upset, but we can work this out if we listen to each other ..."

"Okay, but did you have to bring him?" You asked, cutting it off in the middle of the sentence.

"Please, let's try to resolve ourselves without further fights ..."

"I didn't fucking ask you anything!" You snarled furiously at him.

"Okay, that's enough!" He screamed and stood up abruptly, giving you a little fright. "Tell me, tell me what I did so bad for you? What did I do besides trying to get close to you and wanting to love you as if you were my own daughter?"

"What do you mean? I never asked you to do anything and don't play the innocent you son of a bitch, you stole from me the person I always wanted to give me at least a little bit of attention!" You screamed from the top of your lungs.

Unable to hold back your own anger, you raised your fist and punched him hard in the cheek.

A big gasp was given by everyone around who was watching. You expected him to get up and start a fight between you two, so that he and Millie would be sent out and you would never see each other again.

But he just stood up with tears in his eyes when he recovered from the dizziness caused by your punch and got even closer to you.

"Why didn't you say anything? It isn't and it was never my intention to be between you and your mom!" He said, in a soft and understandable tone of voice.

Your eyes watered with the threat of tears, as much as you didn't want to show weakness in front of them, you knelt on the floor and cried like never before.

"Honey, I know that I made a big mistake in not participating in your early years, but I promise that I'll do the possible and the impossible to make up for lost time ..."

When you felt the warm of Millie's hands on your arms, you immediately pulled away.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" You said, while furiously wiping those damn tears away.

She gave the saddest sigh and stood up.

"Ok I get it, it wasn't this time. Let's go home Moxx!"

"Yes honey!"

"But before I go, I want you to know that I'll never give up on approaching you and being the mother you need. Because I love you so much!" She said. You were immensely touched by her words, but you pretended that nothing happened.

When you saw them leave, you got up on your legs again, walked over to the couch and sat down again, taking one of the pillows and placing it over your face.

Cherri immediately took a step towards her to try to console you, but Angel stopped her.

"I want to talk to her!" He said.

"Go ahead!" She nodded.

You were lost in your cries and frustrations, but immediately stopped when you felt 2 arms resting on your legs. You removed the pillow from your face and wiped away the tears.

"Angel, what ..."

"Y/N, let me tell you something: I also have a father, you know, don't ya?" He asked.

You were curious about what he was talking about and replied with a nod, so that he could continue.

"I don't know about you, but I'd accept to go through everything I went through before you came into my life again, if it made my dad regrets everything he has done and become more present in my life, as your ma is trying to do. You're so lucky, don't let this opportunity pass!" He said sweetly, making you see that you had no reason to not be reconciled with them, you'd never know if you didn't give it a chance.

You smiled, hugged and kissed him tenderly on the forehead as thanks.

"Thanks for open my eyes Angie!"

"Yeah I know, I'm an amazing friend. Now you have to go before the car's gone on the road!" He said, pointing to the door. 

You got up and ran as fast as your legs could to the exit. Their car was already heading towards the IMP City. You could do nothing but scream and hoping for them to hear you.

"Wait, don't go, Mill ... MOM!" You screamed, as tears streamed down your eyes.

As soon as those words were spoken from your mouth, Millie was immediately amazed. Tears of emotion welled up in her eyes, she waited so long to hear you say that word to her.

"Moxxie, stop the car, stop the car now!" She asked in total desperation.

She got out in the middle of the street and ran back to the hotel, you watched and you two were facing each other again. After you kneel in front of her.

"... D-d-did I hear you right? Did you just call me ...?"

"Mom, you're my mom. I want you back mommy!" You replied, your voice shaking with emotion as you opened your arms.

She didn't hesitate to jump towards you and hug you tightly, while you wet each other's shoulders with constant tears.

"My daughter, my little baby. I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" She murmured, pressing her forehead against yours.

"I love you too!" You answered, laughing as you continued to cry.

After a long hug that lasted longer than everyone else, you broke up when her car parked again. Moxxie left, a satisfied smile on his face when he saw that the two of you had finally reconciled after so many years of conflict.

You never thought it would happen, but you felt so sorry for everything you had done to him. You felt so disconcerted that it took you a while to build up the courage to talk to him again.

"Moxxie, I understand if after all, you don't want to ..."

Before you continued to speak, he caught you off guard by jumping into your arms.

"I forgive you" he whispered, as his arms tightened around you.

You smiled, finally feeling all your issues disappear, as if it never existed. Millie also joined in the hug and the two began to cover your face with kisses.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry!" Angel said, shaking his face constantly with his hands. "FUCK YOU TEARS!"

"Relax babe!" Cherri said, giving him a slight elbow.

"1 point for us!" Charlie said excitedly.


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we come to the last chapter of the first part. It was bad that I didn't do it before, because I'm kind of shy, but this is probably the biggest number of kudos I've ever received in a story here at Ao3. Thanks to all of you <3 and I hope you guys like what I'm planning for the second part too

Nothing at that moment made you happier than walking back to the hotel with your mom and stepdad. You made it very clear to Moxxie that you already had a fatherly figure in your life, who unfortunately was no longer among you guys and he was practically irreplaceable.

He seemed a little upset at first, but as soon as you explained that that was no reason for the two of you not to start to have a good stepfather and stepdaughter relationship, he immediately rejoiced again.

"I still can't believe that my baby is now an adult woman and has done so many amazing things. With each passing day you fill me with more and more pride!" She said, looking at you sweetly and stroking your cheek.

Smiles of happiness never left your faces.

"Thanks mom. We have so much more to talk about!" You said.

"Yeah, we certainly have!" Millie replied, while she and Moxxie started to looking affectionately at each other.

"Uhhh but what are you talking about?" You asked, notoriously confused.

Millie just smiled serenely and said nothing. Soon after she took one of your hands and pressed lightly on her belly. She looked at you with an inexplicable gleam in her eyes, waiting for your perception.

Your eyes widened when you understood what she was talking about.

"You're...?" You asked, unable to complete the sentence when you choked with emotion and she nodded frantically. "This ... This is incredible!" You exclaimed and pulled her into another hug, but not as hard.

You remembered when you were only 8, your birthday wish was to have a little sibling to be the best big sister in the world for them. It took a while, but it was accomplished, you wondered when the limit of happiness would come.

"Well, since we're here at the hotel, I want you to meet the most special people in the world!" You said, pointing to your friends.

"Oh stop!" Angel said, waving a hand. "I know I am!"

"The lil' sassy there is Angel!" You said between laughs. 

"Look, I think I'm going to leave this for another day, I really have to go!" Cherri said, what bothered you. You didn't want her to leave.

"Do you really have to go now?" You asked in a sad tone, wrapping your arms around her waist.

"Yeah sweetie, y'know today I have a busy day, buildings to explode, things to steal!" She replied, bringing her hands up to your cheeks and stroking them gently.

"And did you leave all these commitments to come here to see me?" You asked radiantly, she made you melt every time she said something cute like that.

"I'd drop everything to see you and I wouldn't rest until you're fine!" She murmured, before tenderly kissing your forehead. "Oh come on, where's my cute smile?"

You broke into a small smile and she gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

"So you're my daughter's girlfriend, it's really nice to meet you. Let's schedule to go out together to get to know us better any day!" Millie said amiably with a smile.

"I'd love to!" Cherri laughed nervously and hit a wall before going. "Who put that wall here?"

You giggled and realized that she was just nervous to meet your mom, it was cute to see that your beautiful, bold and confident girlfriend had her own insecurities. But that was not the only good thing that happened that day. 

Later that night, the two returned home, despite your insistence on wanting them to spend that night at the hotel. But you promised to call each other and visit whenever possible. Everyone's working hours were over and you prepared to close the hotel.

"Sweetheart, someone else has arrived to check in!" Alastor warned Charlie, who immediately gave a bright smile on her lips for receiving yet another patient. Until Vaggie returned, Al was the temporary manager.

She went to the reception, took a card and started to fill some parts in her signature.

"Room for 1, please!"

Charlie's column froze as soon as she recognized the sweet tone of the speaker, she was sure it was directed at her.

The clipboard fell to the floor and she slowly turned around, there was Vaggie, as beautiful as the day they met. Charlie didn't hesitate to embrace her as tightly as she could to kill the longing that seemed eternal, while tears of emotion welled up like a waterfall in her eyes.

"I said I'd come back for you!" Vaggie said sweetly, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"I missed you so much mi amor, please, never leave me again!" Charlie said, nothing in that renovated hotel, as wonderful as it was, was not so cheerful without Vaggie by her side.

After Charlie, you were the first to notice that Vaggie had returned, you called your other friends and you received her in the style of an eternal group hug, it was not eternal, but it lasted a long time.

"Thank goodness you came back, things are crazy here without you!" Angel said.

"I'd suspect already!" She laughed. "... But from what I saw, nothing is out of order!"

"I know, I just wanted to make you feel special!"

"Awwww. It didn't work, but the point is the intention!" She replied, which made you all laugh together.

During the hug, Vaggie looked at you with a look that you noticed was an urgent request for help, she missed everyone very much, but wanted for a moment to be alone with Charlie.

"Very well guys, weren't you going to help me with that thing?" You said, making everyone separate from the hug and giving you confused looks.

"What are you talkin' about? I don't remember!" Angel asked, scratching his chin to try to remember what you could've said.

"Who's going to be the poster girl for the studio this month, you have a good eye for that and Niffty, let's go too!"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'll have to refuse. I already have other plans!" She replied, while looking passionately at the direction behind you and waving.

You looked back and saw Baxter waving sheepishly at her. You took a deep breath, it was one less.

"So it looks like it's just the two of us, Angie!" You said, interlacing your left arm in one of the arms of his second pair.

"I don't why the fuck I can't remember, but let's go!" He shrugged and you two went, leaving the lovebirds alone.

Vaggie intertwined Charlie's hands in hers and smiled.

"So, where were we?" She asked, in a more suggestive tone of voice.

"Oh, I think I remember!" Charlie replied, smiling back.

Without further ado, the two kissed lovingly, forgetting the world around them.

While you were happy about Vaggie's return, you thought that if she returned, Vox and Velvet probably must have returned as well. The next day you went to another meeting, which was to decide on the use of new cameras for the videos.

Needless to say, they weren't happy to see you in place of their former overlord companion. But you made it very clear that you were the new boss of that world and they couldn't do anything, the business partnership you had between them was too important to be canceled.

Although you also didn't enjoy their company, you discovered a new favorite thing to do: Tease Vox. You couldn't explain why, but it was so much fun to see him growl with rage whenever you talked about Valentino's death full of debauchery in your voice, came dangerously close and blew kisses towards him.

Despite your new responsibilities as an overlord and with the hotel, you always took time to accompany your mother in the prenatal period and the ultrasounds to see if the baby was okay. You both burst out laughing when Moxxie freaked out by the doctor announcing that they would have girl triplets.

You looked at everything to make sure she wasn't working and putting her and your little sisters' lives at risk.

9 months later ...

You stroked Saleos in your arms and smiled when she started to purr.

"We've come so far, haven't we?" You said, before you put her back in your bed.

You had a new drawer with a big space on top, where you reserved to put photographs, which you took with your friends and family. It was one of the most precious things you had.

You heard 3 knocks on the door and turned, smiling from ear to ear when you saw that it was your girlfriend.

"Is this where the most beautiful big sister in the world sleeps?" She said sweetly.

"I don't know, do you want to wait until she arrives?" You joked, which made her laugh.

"Come on my sweet, they must be waiting for us!" She linked her hand in yours and you went to visit your family at the hospital.

Time skip:

After going through reception and waiting in the waiting room for a while, you were both allowed to enter the room and visit them.

It was one of the most beautiful and emotional things you have ever seen, two of the babies sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms and the third a little restless in Moxxie's arms. 

"Girls, meet Nahemah, Judith and Millie the third!" Millie introduced the little ones, happy to become a mother again. The four of you and Moxxie were the most important things to her.

Although they appear to be fine, you asked, confirmation that they were fine causing a relief in your soul.

Cherri just watched with a smile, while you held one of them in your lap.

"And you, Cherri? Do you want to hold one of them?" Millie asked.

"Oh no thanks, I'm not very good with kids!" She refused.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they want to meet their sister-in-law!" Moxxie said, approaching and placing Lil' Mill in your girlfriend's arms.

Cherri watched as she waved her arms to calm her down. Suddenly, a great joy filled her chest when the baby looked at her and gave the purest smile ever seen in Hell. You smiled widely at her reaction, while Judy squeezed your index finger with her little hand.

"I think this moment calls for a photo!" You exclaimed.

"Good idea!" Moxxie agreed, as he went to the bag and took the camera.

You 4 got together with the babies and waited for the photo.

"This one goes into the drawer space!" You said quickly before going back to your intact smile and the photo was taken.


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back ^^

A few months have passed since the birth of your little sisters. You turned 19, since if you hadn't hurried your own growth, you would've turned 16 that year. With so many responsibilities in your hands, you felt more overwhelmed than ever, but your friends always managed to get you some rest from that.

It was a great relief that Alastor didn't invoke you so often to pay your debt to him, although helping him to conquer more territories was more tiring than your 2 jobs together. But you didn't mind, Angel's happiness being the owner of himself after so many years that seemed endless, made your sacrifice worthwhile.

Despite your powers that made you invulnerable, someone always caught you off guard and you were hurt. But nothing very serious happened, Alastor always protected his most important ally from all the greatest dangers.

Although he kindly offered to heal your cuts, gunshots and broken bones, you refused, Cherri liked to take care of you when you were hurt, as it was an excuse to be closer to you.

With all these commitments, she and you only had time to be together once a week, but you thought about her fondly every day that you were apart.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angel asked, while gently passed powder blush on your cheeks.

After you set Angel free, the studio needed another poster girl. When you noticed the tiredness of all the girls, you gave permission for them to go home and rest. A happy smile formed on your face when they thanked you with all their heart for being such a good boss.

So you thought, who would be better for that than the owner of the studio herself? The idea also pleased your business colleagues, less Vox, but that was to be expected. At meetings, he was always against you and your ideas, but everyone and even Velvet, who didn't like you either, convinced him that it couldn't go wrong.

Decided, the day was set to take the photos.

Angel was there willingly, to help you get ready and indicate the best angles for taking pictures, good that he was there, before the big day, you knew that you'd be totally lost in a world that he had known for decades.

"Sure and don't forget that if someone harasses you, or makes you feel uncomfortable, you communicate directly with me and the fucker will have to face me!" You assured him.

Angel gave an amused laugh and put the brush back on the dressing table in the dressing room.

"Your aggression amuses. Aaand I'm done, you're ready!"

You looked at the mirror and admired yourself for a few seconds, until he started poking provocatively. You gave a smirk and started poking him back, smiles and laughter filled the dressing room when the poking war turned into an affectionate hug.

Upon arriving at the photo room, all you needed to do was take your robe. Angel quickly noticed your insecurity and shyness.

"Uhhh are you sure you're okay with that?" He asked again.

"Yes I am!" You answered sincerely.

You took a deep breath to try to lessen your nervousness and slowly undressed the last thing you were wearing, but you quickly used your arms to cover your breasts by reflex, the embarrassment was inevitable.

"Why the fuck are you covering yourself? You've been naked in front of me before!" Angel complained, crossing the first pair of arms.

"In that case it was different, you know that!" You answered and he smiled when he saw that powder blush was not necessary, as your cheeks were naturally redder.

"Yeah so different, I was fucking you!" He said, making sexual gestures with his hands.

Without saying anything more, he took the second pair of arms to you and pulled your arms away from your breasts, while you did another breathing exercise to avoid covering them again.

"Remember, this is not free nudity, it's business!" He said while booping your invisible nose.

You smiled happily to see that what he said calmed you down.

"Uhhhh missus, all that we need to photograph now is you!" The photographer said, not hiding his impatience.

"Oh yes, of course!" You answered, running to the stage.

After 3 failed attempts to take the 30 photos, which was understandable, you were not a professional model, you finally achieved the desired result.

But despite the initial difficulties, you had fun, despite not yet being used to living in a place that smelled and exuded lust.

On the way back to change clothes to finally return to the hotel with Angel, you snorted impatiently when you met the one you least expected.

But then you remembered that he had left his cell phone in the studio the last time he was there. You thought about throwing it in the trash, but your friends convinced you not to take that cold war too far.

"Hey TV Head!" You greeted him coldly, he had that mocking smile on his face.

"Well hello ... Ah, ah, ah ... Slut!"

When you realized what he had said in disguise with a sneeze, notoriously to provoke you, you turned around, with the level of indignation at a thousand.

"Say that one more time!" You challenged him while crossing your arms.

"With pleasure, slut!" He replied, even louder with a giant smile in his pompous face.

"Look, why don't you go piss off your little boyfriend? Oh wait, you can't, that's such a shame. Hey, did you sleep hugged with a lamp when you miss that insignificant worm?" You said, a smug smile forming on your lips as you amuse yourself with his fury building little by little.

Angel hid behind the trash can at your side when he saw Vox walking towards you, but you remained calm.

"Grrr your little BITCH!"

Before he used those hands to hang you, you untied the robe's belt and exposed your nakedness with no hint of shame, your intention was to enjoy the effects you had on him. At the sight of you in your birthday suit, Vox was stunned and ended up tripping over his own feet.

"See you around, clumsy! You hummed between laughter, leaving him blowing fires out of hatred for you and feeling betrayed by himself for the erection that grew between his legs.

"Bitch, I can't believe you did that!" Angel exclaimed, notoriously impressed by your actions and wrapping one of the arms of his second pair around your shoulders.

"Me neither!" You answered between laughter. "But did you see his face? It was cute!"

"What did you say?" Angel asked confused and your eyes widened when you realized what you just said.

"Oh my Satan, that was so weird!" You said, making a facepalm on yourself.

"Exactly, don't let Cherri know!" He joked.

"My baby knows that I just have eyes for her!" You said with confidence, you didn't hide that you were attracted to other people, but you loved Cherri more than anything and that was all that mattered.


	25. XXV

As the next purge was only a few days away, things at the hotel were very hectic with preparations for all staff and patients to take shelter from the dangers that came from outside, specifically, from heaven.

Unfortunately, with all the unforeseen events that occurred, such as the fire, it affected all the activities of the hotel and it was no longer possible to rehabilitate one of the patients until the end of the year, as planned.

Charlie was upset like never before and it saddened you a lot, the princess had dedicated herself wholeheartedly and soul to helping those demons with the hope that they would go to a better place in that period of time.

They all gathered in one place, just in case one of the exterminating angels invaded the hotel in search of souls to annihilate.

"Guys, I wanted to say something!" Charlie said, which made the constant chatter stop to listen to her. "I'll not take much of your time, I just wanted to apologize for not being able to deliver on what was promised ..." She said, you felt your heart tighten in your chest when you saw she couldn't take it and ended up breaking down in tears of pure frustration and sadness. "... I'll understand if you give up and want to leave the hotel, again so sorry for taking so much time from all of you, you all dedicated yourself so much to this and ..."

Vaggie got up from the couch and shut Charlie up with a strong hug.

"Hun, it is not your fault if these unforeseen events occurred!" She said sweetly, running her fingertips through her girlfrend's blond hair.

"Yeah, Vaggie is right. And I'm sure no one will give up on this chance for redemption!" You said, to try to cheer her up. "Right, Angie?"

"Look, I don't know ..."

Before he finished speaking, you elbowed him lightly.

"I mean, of course, of course, we won't give up on the idea!"

"Princess, you gave us something that we thought died with us when we came here: Our hope!" John said, which made Charlie's tears of sadness turn to tears of emotion.

"Guys, I don't know what to say!" She said as she took a handkerchief out of her pants pocket and wiped her tears away.

"Well, "You're my best friends", "what would I do without you guys", those kind of things!" Niffty said.

Time skip ...

Not long after everyone was locked and safe in the anti-purge shelter, chaos started to happen outside.

Everyone was terrified to hear the screams of horror from all the demons who unfortunately could not find shelter in time and had their souls wiped out of existence, just as you had done with Valentino.

But unlike that petty worm, at least one of those souls didn't deserve to be wiped out.

As much as Charlie really wanted to house some demons outside, she had in mind that she couldn't take any chances, any of them could be a maniac who would likely plunder or blow up the newly renovated hotel.

But nobody seemed more terrified than you, after all, you lost 2 of the most important people in your life in one of those annual exterminations and that marked you painfully.

"No, No ... NOOOOOO!" You screamed in your sleep, finally waking up from that horrible nightmare.

Even though it was all a dream, it was still about something that actually happened. You rested your face on your knees and started to cry, still in deep fear if something had happened to your mother, your stepfather, your sisters and Cherri, not being 100% sure that they were okay for being away from you at that moment was so agonizing.

"Honey, did you had a bad dream again?" Angel asked, sitting up and scratching his eyes.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for waking you up, I just... Wanted to never sleep again!" You said between loud sobs.

You opened your eyes again when you felt someone by your side and forced a smile when you saw that it was Angel.

"When I was still alive, whenever I had a nightmare, Molly would let me sleep next to her, having her with me made me feel safe and pushed away the bad thoughts that the nightmares caused!" He said, smiling at the sweet memories of his childhood.

"Do you miss her so much when she's not around?" You asked, while wiping tears with your coat sleeve.

"Yes, a lot, she's my twin sister, whenever we're away from each other, we feel that a part is missing and it's us!" He replied, as he lay down.

"This is so beautiful, maybe you and she will finally be together when you have your redemption!" You said, also lying down and Angel let you set your head on the fluff on his chest. He was so soft, you didn't get a chance to snuggle into him like that the first time you had sex.

You felt so safe there in his arms, it was like Angel was a magic blanket and you were a child afraid of the dark.

"Are you going to miss me so much when I'm going to live in Heaven?" Angel asked, beginning to gently stroke your head with the tips of his fingers.

"A lot, you're my best friend!" You replied sweetly.

"Awww cutie, now let's sleep 'cause we're gonna start to bother others with our conversation!" He said.

"Ok, good night, beautiful!"

"Good night, little one!"

You slowly closed your eyes and a small smile formed on your lips, when the bad thoughts caused by the nightmares didn't affect you anymore, because Angel was there with you.


	26. XXVI

After the two days of slaughter that followed, you followed Charlie up to the balcony of her room. She raised her hand and made fireworks explode and sparkle in the carmine-colored sky, indicating the end of the purge.

She turned and when you noticed the tears of sadness rolling down her cheeks, you didn't hesitate to pull her into a strong hug, that damn extermination caused pain for both her and you.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see!" You told her in a comforting tone, while stroking her back with one hand.

"I know. I don't know when, but I will never be afraid, because I know that you guys will always be by my side!" She said, holding your hands and looking at you sweetly, while her tears turned to tears of emotion.

"Always!" You said, pulling her in for another hug.

You two went down to the lobby together, where staff and patients quickly returned to the hotel's daily routine.

"Where's my Y/N?"

You soon recognized your girlfriend's voice calling out to you. You radiated with happiness when you saw that she had survived the extermination.

Of course, you called her 12 times a day to ask if she was safe and well, but the calls didn't compare to seeing her in person.

"Cherri!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, with tears of emotion in your eyes.

She saw you and smiled widely, spreading her arms and running towards you. You immediately also started running to be back in her arms as quickly as possible.

"I can't believe it, you're okay, I love you so, so, so much!" You said between loud sobs, while holding her even tighter in your arms, as a way to eliminate all that pain that was having her away from you.

"I'm fine, my love!" She said sweetly, caressing your cheeks with her thumbs and pressing your foreheads together.

"Hey, hotel visits during the week are forbidden!" Vaggie said, about to interrupt your reunion with Cherri.

"Hey sweetie, let them see each other, please!" Charlie asked, holding her hand.

"But the hotel rules ..."

"Think how you would feel if you stayed away from me without knowing if I'm safe!" Charlie said to try to convince her and was working.

Vaggie thought and really, she would do the same thing if she were in your shoes.

"You're right!" She said, hugging Charlie, while the two looked affectionately on your reunion.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to stay here so that you wouldn't be worried, but you know Ms. Rules-follower!" She said as she looked at Vaggie, who showed her tongue.

"I know, next time, I'll stay at your apartment with you!" You said, while giving her hand a tender kiss.

"It looks perfect to me!" She replied, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Y/N, how are you doing?" Charlie asked coming to you, with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Better now Chals!" You said, interlacing your hand with your girlfriend's.

"You must miss your family at Imp City too. Would you like to spend a few days there with your girlfriend?" She suggested.

"Are you serious?" You asked, rejoicing at the possibility.

"Of course, you need time away from all those responsibilities!" She answered and winked at you.

You smiled and gave her another hug.

"So Cherri, do you want to go with me?" You asked her.

"Sure honey, with you I'd go to all 7 rings in Hell. Although I can't, since I'm fucking stuck in the Pride Ring!" She said.

You couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

After packing up everything you needed to go, you called your mother to tell you that you were going to visit her and you were glad when she seemed so happy with that news. That was the first time that you allowed Angel to take care of Saleos while going to Imp City.

"Are you sure you can take care of her?" You asked before you left.

"Yeah no worries toots, Nuggs is gonna love having this cute little thing as his roommate for a few days!" He replied, rubbing his face on your cat's fur. It was so cute.

"Alright then, behave with Uncle Angel, ok my baby? Awww mama will miss you, yes I will!" You said, petting her one last time before getting in the car and went with Cherri.

Along the way, the two of you had to deal with perverts and criminals who wanted to rob the gas money, but your Cherri and you dealt with them in the most painful way that made them beg for the sweet relief of death.

Once there, you were soon overwhelmed by the mixed feelings of happiness and relief to see that they were well and happy to see you.

"Come on, I'll park for you!" Cherri said, putting a hand on your shoulder.

You smiled and gave her a smooch, before getting out of the car and running over to them. Both of them jumped into your arms as if they were toddlers that their parents came to pick them up from school and you hugged them as tightly as you could.

"Awwww look at you, you look so beautiful my most precious overlord in the whole world, I want to give you a kiss for each day that we're separated!" Millie said frantically fast and started to kiss your whole face.

"We're immensely happy to have you here!" Moxxie said with a smile.

"And I'm happy to be here!" You answered.

"And what about Cherri?" Your mother asked.

"Oh she..."

"Hey Mills!" Cherri said, finishing parking and got out of the car.

Cherri now felt much more comfortable on your mother's side, they were like sisters.

"Where are my little sisters?" You asked, dying to see them without being on your cell phone screen.

"They're upstairs sleeping!" Moxxie said. "Wanna go see them?"

"Of course!" You said, entering the house without ceremony and went up the stairs. Entering the room next to the upstairs bathroom, you came across one of the most beautiful scenes you have ever seen.

Nami was wearing a lilac jumpsuit, Judy, a yellow one and Lil 'Mill, a black one. The three had black hair and white freckles on their fluffy cheeks.

They were lying down and sleeping peacefully with pacifiers in their mouths.

You watched them affectionately, while rotating the mobile in their cradle with your index finger. Cherri came to you and you two watched your little sisters together. You loved your new family and you couldn't stand the thought of losing them in any way.

Time skip...

Before sleeping that night, Millie went to your room, which has always been intact the way it has always been since you moved into the hotel, to talk to you.

"It's good that you two are fine, you look very much in love!" She said, running her fingers through your hair.

"Yes, I was so scared of losing her in this extermination. I love her with all my heart!" You said sweetly.

Millie gave a soft laugh and helped you take your shirt off so you could put on your nightgown. She held out her hand and you rested your face on her soft touch, while she started to comb your hair and tied it in a bun.

Afterwards, she took a storybook and read your favorite story. She was really trying to make up for the two of you wasted time and you were happy with that. After the story, she put the book in the drawer and went back to your bed, pulling the sheets for you to lie down.

You knelt on the bed and gave her a big hug.

"I love you so much!" She said, while stroking your back.

"I love you too!" You said, before lying down and rested your head on the pillow, yawning in sleep.

Your mother covered you and approached, pressing your foreheads together and looking lovingly into your eyes. You smiled and touched your invisible noses, before she gave a peck to your lips.

"Do you want me to leave the bedroom light on?" She asked, when you turned on your side.

"No, thank you!" You mumbled.

"OK!" She said, going to the switch and turning off the light, before opening the bedroom door. "Good night, sweetie!"

"Good night mom!" You whispered back, before slowly closing your eyes and fell asleep.

Outside the room, Millie sighed peacefully and started looking at pictures with pictures that hung on the walls of the corridors.

Tears of emotion rolled down her cheeks when she saw one where she was holding you when she was a baby, she was lying on the floor and you were lifted up in her arms, laughing as she made faces at you.

She was never so happy to finally have recovered that special connection that you two had after so many years.


End file.
